


Model Behavior

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuteness over waffles, Gabriel has a sacrifice complex that rivals Sam's, Gabriel in Dresses, Heartbreak, Lots of Sex, M/M, Model!Gabriel, Nude Photoshoots, Photography, Pining, Runway walking, Slow lazy morning sex, cuteness, happy endings, horrible flirting, photographer!Sam, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Sam Winchester knows that Gabriel Novak is just flirting with him to get a rise out of him.  But damn, the more that he photographs Gabriel, the hotter under the collar he ends up.  When they end up falling into bed with each other, it turns out that love isn’t that far away…but in a cut-throat industry, will Sam and Gabriel get their happily ever after?Written for the Sam Big Bang 2016!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the art, look at it, look at it over [here](http://fluidtime.livejournal.com/2588.html)!! Such an amazing job, oh my gosh, thank you SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! 
> 
> If you want to check out their blog, you can do that over [here](http://fluidtime.livejournal.com/)!

 

Sam settled his camera into his lap and leaned back in his uncomfortable folding chair, stretching his legs out in front of him.  At least there was a break between designers for a few minutes.  He flipped through a couple of the pictures and double checked that the lighting wasn't going to be changed for the next collection. 

 

"Make sure to get some good pictures of my collection, Winchester," A low voice purred. 

 

Sam raised his eyes to look at Meg Masters and grinned at her.  "Are you asking for special treatment?  Because you know that I charge for that sort of thing." 

 

Meg gave a low laugh and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  "Not at all.  But you know that you like me the best, and I figured I would give you a little bit of extra incentive this time around." 

 

Both his eyebrows shot up and Sam stared at her, waiting.  He could feel the smirk she was levelling at him and he knew that this couldn't be good. 

 

Meg leaned in close, whispering into Sam's ear.  "Gabriel's the star of this particular collection.  I think you'll like the outfits I've put him in very much.  Certainly highlight his....assets." 

 

"I fucking hate you," Sam breathed, watching her step back and laugh.  She was one of the only people who knew precisely how much he hated photographing Gabriel.  Because the fucking bastard liked to do everything in his power to fluster Sam.  But also gave him some of the best, and most sellable shots, so he couldn't fucking complain. 

 

Sam watched the house lights flicker a second later, informing everyone that the show was about to pick up again and lifted his camera, getting it into position.  He could already imagine Gabriel strutting down the runway.  He gave himself a little shake and ordered himself to focus, because maybe he would have another model who gave him the perfect shot that he was always looking for. 

 

The beat of the music was low and sultry and Sam could feel it echoing in his damn bones as look after look came down the runway.  Meg was known for pushing the envelope with her designs, and for not hesitating to use a diverse cast of models when she wanted to.  It was one of the reasons he liked her so much.  Her disdain for the other designers in the industry was something she made very public, and it made him respect her even more. 

 

Then Gabriel walked out, and Sam felt his heart stop before beating double time.  Fuck, he took it all back.  Every single piece of it.  Gabriel was in a suit, a three piece suit, his bowtie undone, like he had just finished walking out of an award ceremony.  The jacket and pants were cut in an extremely flattering way and Sam cursed Meg over and over again as he snapped picture after picture of Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel stopped at the end of the runway and looked directly into his camera, giving him a wink and a small shimmy of his hips as he turned.  Sam hated himself a little bit for hitting the shutter button twice more after Gabriel had turned around.  It was to make sure that he captured the back of the outfit.  That was all.  It definitely wasn't because the jacket was cut just above Gabriel's hips and those pants...

 

 _No_.  Definitely not.  Sam was far more professional than that.  He took a deep breath, glad when Gabriel finally left the runway and he could focus again.  He knew though, that the shot he had taken of Gabriel from the waist up, when the model had looked directly into the damn camera, that that was going to be the one that sold.  Gabriel's eyes were so distinctive, they were one of the reasons his pictures sold so damn well, and Gabriel had made sure to give him the best possible shot. 

 

Sam wanted to hate him, but, dammit.  Gabriel always did that for him.  Hell if he knew why, since Gabriel didn't even like him, but it was appreciated, and paid his bills, so he wasn't going to complain. 

 

"And now, for the evening gown looks." 

 

Sam lifted his camera again, watching as one model after another walked down the runway, their gowns flowing easily around them.  He swallowed hard when one of the models, he was sure that his name was something strange, Samandriel?, came walking out in a floor length, baby blue gown that clung to his legs.  _Fuck_.  Had Meg, had Meg...

 

Gabriel was next and Sam was damn glad that it was dark in the venue in order the highlight the models walking, because he couldn't help the purely physical reaction he had to Gabriel walking down the runway in that dress.  He didn't forget his job, snapping photo after photo of Gabriel in the black dress.  It was cut across his shoulders, his arms bare except for the bracelets he was wearing, and cinched in at the waist, giving Gabriel an appearance that he had a figure the other models should envy. 

 

Sam caught a flash of a golden heel and bit down a groan as he realized that Gabriel was strutting in heels and it showed off his figure even more so.  The material for the gown was perfect for him, and it shimmered as Gabriel walked.  When Gabriel paused at the end of the runway, Sam was positive that he had stopped breathing, even as he continued to take picture after picture.  Gabriel was staring at him and he couldn't stop the shiver that went up his spine as Gabriel blew him a kiss and turned, sashaying back down the runway. 

 

Sam sagged back into his chair the second that Gabriel was gone, even as the rest of the models walked back down, clapping as they showed off their gowns once more to the crowd.  The cheering in the room was near-deafening and Sam was proud of Meg as she walked behind the rest of the models, waving to the crowd.  She'd make headlines with the collection and she damn well knew it.  Even if she had killed him by putting Gabriel in a dress like that. 

 

"So," Crowley said, leaning in closer to Sam Winchester.  "I hear that you have an in with Meg.  I could ensure that our magazine ends up using your shots if you are willing to get me an interview, Winchester." 

 

Sam scowled at Crowley and flicked the camera off, standing up as the lights came up.  "You can ask her yourself, she has an assistant for those sorts of things." 

 

Crowley raised his eyebrows.  "So, you aren't interested in your shots being used?"

 

Sam thought of the picture he had of Gabriel in the black dress and smiled blandly at the reporter.  "I think that my pictures, as always, will stand on their own merit, and our standard contract will apply if you are interested in using one of them.  Speaking of which," he said, gathering the rest of his gear.  "I should go get started on my post-production." 

 

It was a flimsy excuse at best, but Sam wanted to be the hell out of the venue.  At least Crowley coming up to him had killed any thought of a boner that he had had to deal with.  He straightened his shoulders and felt his phone go off. 

 

_'You had better come congratulate me.'_

 

Sam sighed and stared at the ceiling, even as he turned around and headed back to where the staging area for the models was.  Meg was right.  She did deserve congratulations for what had been the best show of the night. 

 

It took time to find Meg in the sea of bodies that was half-dressed, or completely undressed, and Sam had never been more grateful for his height when he finally caught sight of Meg.  "Meg!" he called, making his way over to her.  He froze when he realized that she was with Gabriel. 

 

"Why if it isn't our resident moose!" Gabriel called, letting out a low whistle as he caught sight of Sam.  "Have a good night tonight?" he asked with a wink. 

 

Sam took a deep breath and told himself that he couldn't afford to piss off Gabriel.  "Yes, there were some excellent collections," he said, turning to Meg with a grin.  "You know which one was my favorite, of course."

 

Meg smirked.  "I thought you'd like that.  You think Gabriel or Samandriel will end up in those magazines who love to beg for your photos?" 

 

Sam knew that Gabriel was eager to hear the answer, even though he knew that it was going to be interesting trying to sell the photo.  "I think it will be far more popular online.  I don't know if it'll be a cover photo.  It'll definitely be in the magazines.  Some might go the safer route with an Anna cover." 

 

Gabriel huffed.  "Please, no offense to Anna, because she did look gorgeous, but I killed it." 

 

Meg snorted and rolled her eyes, giving Gabriel a push.  "I'll see what I can do about getting you your cover." 

 

Gabriel snuck a glance over at Sam and looked over his arm, trying to catch a glimpse of any of the photos that he had taken.  Sam always knew how to take the best photos of him, he never looked short or like he could stand to lose a couple of pounds (as some agencies constantly told him).  He was convinced that Sam worked some sort of magic with his camera. 

 

"Hey," Sam said, cradling the camera closer.  "No peeking." 

 

Gabriel pouted.  "But a bunch of the pictures are of me!" 

 

"A few," Sam corrected, winking at Gabriel. 

 

"Don't fib," Gabriel shot back.  "I heard how much that shutter was going off.  Did you even take your finger off the button, Sammich?" 

 

Sam didn't flush, much.  He glared at Gabriel and kept the camera close to his chest.  "It was an important moment and I wanted to get as many pictures as I could so I could use the best shot," he defended.  He always ended up on the defensive with Gabriel, who had to tease and push and drive him insane. 

 

"What do you say we review the pictures together, over dinner?" Gabriel asked, flipping some of his hair behind his ear. 

 

"I think," Sam said, leaning in close to give Meg a quick hug as she was whisked away by another friend for more congratulations.  "You like flustering me." 

 

Gabriel fluttered his eyelashes innocently.  He did love how Sam's cheeks got pink whenever he teased him.  "Whatever would give you that idea?" 

 

"The shimmies give it away," Sam deadpanned. 

 

A surprised burst of laughter escaped him and Gabriel grinned, letting the facade drop, for now.  "What can I say, I've got to tempt you into a date with me somehow!"

 

It was always so strange talking to Gabriel.  Every once in a while, the comments went from teasing, the kind that were just to wind him up, to what felt like more honest teasing.  If he and Gabriel were friends, Sam would have been able to understand, but they weren't.  He was just the photographer who took pictures at runway shows.

 

Sam forced himself to roll his eyes and shook his hair out.  "Tempting me into anything hasn't worked so far.  I think that you need to change up your method." 

 

Gabriel blinked in surprise and grinned.  "Maybe!  Any suggestions?" 

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and gave him a wink.  "Figure it out," he shot back.  He looked down when his watch beeped, reminding him that he really did need to get on post-production and sorting through the photos that he had taken. 

 

"Alas, it looks like your carriage is turning into a pumpkin," Gabriel said.  "I suppose I shall relinquish you to the demands of your work!" 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes and waved to Gabriel as he headed back out through the crowd of people and to his car.  It wouldn't take him long to find the pictures that he needed.  He'd always been good at mentally categorizing which ones were going to end up well. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sam sat back from his computer four or so hours later and rubbed at his eyes, finishing off the last of his long gone cold coffee.  He stared at the picture he knew he was going to end up using and chewed on his lip.  It had needed the barest of touchups, but it was exactly as he'd thought. 

 

_Gabriel._

 

Gabriel in the black dress, the sheer black satin flowing out around his thighs, a peek of golden heels, the asymmetrical cut across the shoulders, the faint shimmer of the fabric, the bracelets and the challenging smirk on Gabriel's face as he looked directly into the camera. 

 

Sam sat back and stared at the picture.  He'd edited a few of the flyaways in Gabriel's hair, but that was it.  Everything else was fucking flawless.  And damn, Gabriel was so fucking beautiful, he couldn't stand it.  He took a deep breath and opened his email, knowing that his agent would want him to send her what he had so she could start teasing magazines with it. 

 

There were three emails from her and he couldn't help chuckling at the first one. 

 

_'Please for the love of god tell me that you got shots of the two in Megs collection, the men in dresses.  No one else that I've seen has decent shots.'_

 

Then, ten minutes later. 

 

_'Of course you got shots of them, considering they both fucking posed for you.  I should have known, but it's absolutely clear in one of the other pictures I've seen.  Send me what you have asap, people are fucking clamoring for it.'_

 

Sam chuckled at the one that had been sent only fifteen minutes ago and looked up at the clock.  Charlie wouldn't have been asleep yet. 

 

_'Quick being a fucking perfectionist in your post-production and send me what you have!!!'_

 

Sam zipped the ten best photos that he had immediately handy into a folder and shot them over to Charlie, sitting back in his chair.  That picture of Gabriel in the dress deserved to be on a cover, he just wasn't sure that some of the more popular magazines would go for it. 

 

But it was New York Fashion week, so if there was a time to do it, it was definitely right now, and with Gabriel looking like that?  Sam swallowed and raised his eyes to the picture again, and he couldn't help the small shiver that went up his spine.  Gabriel's golden eyes were locked directly on his camera. 

 

Charlie was right, Gabriel had absolutely posed for him. 

 

His email chimed and Sam burst out laughing seconds later. 

 

_'HOLY FUCK'_

 

He shut his computer down and stood up, stretching after being in one position for too long.  He pushed his fingers through his hair and yawned, shaking himself off as he headed for bed.  Charlie would send another, far more eloquent email after she'd had a chance to send the pictures on.  He could go pass out. 

 

And definitely not dream of golden-eyed models who had a smirk that haunted his dreams. 

 

~!~

 

"Gabriel!" Meg shouted, bursting into his apartment.  She tucked the key back into her pocket and strode into the room, shutting the door behind her.  "Gabriel, answer me, I will pull your ass out of the shower!" 

 

Gabriel made a grumpy noise and staggered out of the bedroom, rubbing some of the residual makeup off his face as he stared at Meg.  "What the fuck are you doing here?  What time is it?" 

 

Meg strode over to Gabriel and wrapped both of her arms around him and spun him around in a hug.  "We fucking did it!" 

 

Gabriel was so confused and didn't offer up more than a grunt as Meg spun him around and deposited him back on his feet.  He pushed some of his hair out of his face and squinted at her.  "What the hell are you talking about?" 

 

Meg held out the issue of Cosmopolitan that she had picked up on the walk to Gabriel's apartment. 

 

"Holy shit," Gabriel whispered, staring at the cover.  That was him.  In the evening gown.  On the cover.  "Holy shit, we got the fucking cover." 

 

"Not just this!" Meg crowed, pulling another two magazines out of her bag, shoving them at Gabriel.  "Listen to this, listen." 

 

"Gabriel Novak, modeling for Meg Masters, has shown that not only can the male model be reimagined from the traditional, but that anything can be worn and rocked!" 

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip, his fingers running over the small name in the corner of the cover.  Sam Winchester Photography.  This was the picture that Sam had taken of him, and dammit.  Sam always somehow managed to make him look like so much more than he was, and was so fucking gorgeous and snarky.  Now he'd managed to give Gabriel _this_? 

 

"Gabriel!" Meg cheered, reaching out to ruffle his hair.  "Wake up!  You've just been handed any and every modeling gig you could ever want!  You've, you've, you're wearing a dress, a male model in a dress, on multiple magazine covers!" 

 

Gabriel grinned at Meg and blinked hard, reaching out to wrap his arms around her, hugging her tight.  "You know, for all the shit that I give you.  You did good." 

 

Meg laughed and hugged him right back.  "You were the one willing to learn to walk in heels.  It's you I owe the thanks to!" 

 

Gabriel pulled back and looked down at the magazine cover again, whistling long and low.  "That photo is amazing." 

 

Meg nodded in agreement and looked over Gabriel's shoulder, staring at it.  "Sam's work, of course.  Bastard caught you in the perfect moment there." 

 

Gabriel remembered teasing Sam about how many pictures he had taken as he walked down and had spun and blown a kiss for Sam.  "Is the kiss in there?" 

 

"Kiss?" Meg asked, blinking.  She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at Gabriel.  "Tell me you didn't blow him a bloody kiss on the runway Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel gave her a sheepish grin and ignored the shriek of outrage, turning back to the magazine instead.  He shook his head and took a deep breath.  Dammit, now he really did have to thank Sam, because without that picture, there was no way that he'd be on the cover. 

 

Meg was still yelling as he sat down and flipped through the rest of the pictures.  The other outfit that he'd worn for Meg, the suit, also made an appearance and Gabriel grinned, biting down on his lip.  _Twice_.  One cover and one full page spread.  And this was in just one magazine! 

 

"You have the sappiest fucking look on your face right now," Meg said with a huff, her hands on her hips. 

 

Gabriel looked up at her and stuck his tongue out at her.  "Are you going to let me shower so we can go get mimosas to celebrate?" 

 

"I suppose~" Meg drawled, rolling her eyes as she flopped down on the couch, still grinning at the pictures.  "You need to buy Sam a drink." 

 

"Oh fuck off," Gabriel called over his shoulder.  Not that Sam would ever be interested in something like that.  They had a thing, the thing where they teased each other and it didn't mean anything, even though Gabriel counted on it after every show.  It was nice to be able to let the persona down for a few minutes and flirt with someone who was so damn far out of his league. 

 

Meg watched him go and rolled her eyes, flipping through the magazines.  Kiss, huh?  She'd have to figure out exactly what that was about. 

 

~!~

 

Sam deliberately slept in on the day that he knew the covers would be out.  Charlie had told him that he had the cover.  For more than one magazine.  He contained the surge of happiness and reminded himself that he could go out and buy two copies of each.  One that he would save and one that he could look at a few hundred times over. 

 

His phone rang and he looked over at the clock.  It was after two pm, so he should probably get around to answering the rest of his messages.  He picked it up and held it up to his ear.  "So?" 

 

"You are the most in demand photographer on the planet," Charlie said, flipping through her email.  "I could have you booked in shoots for the next six months if you wanted." 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Let's keep it reasonable.  You know what I like and who I like working with." 

 

"Yup!" Charlie said, marking one email for follow up on later.  "Don't worry, I won't overbook you.  I gotta tell you though, Sam.  Those pictures have gone viral." 

 

Sam grinned and sat down on his couch, leaning back into the comfy leather.  "Good.  Meg certainly deserves it." 

 

Charlie hummed her agreement and stopped at an email from Meg, raising both of her eyebrows at the title of the email. 

 

To: [C.Bradbury@asskickery.com](mailto:C.Bradbury@asskickery.com)

From: [MegaraFashions@asskicker.com](mailto:MegaraFashions@asskicker.com)

 

_Subject: Get Fucking Idiots Together_

_We need a plan.  They're both pining, aren't they?  Let's set up a photo shoot.  Some folks I know would love to have Gabriel do either a swimsuit issue or one where he's wearing almost nothing.  Sam photographs and tension snaps?_

 

Charlie grinned and set up to responding to that email immediately.  "I think I just found your next job." 

 

Sam raised both of his eyebrows.  "I get today off, right?" 

 

"Yeah, I'll let you know the details.  Paid shoot, two hours in a studio.  They'll have their own location, bring the model and all the rest.  You just show up and do post-production.  Standard rates," Charlie rattled off, typing this out to Meg as she went. 

 

Sam smiled and relaxed.  "That sounds good.  Two hour shoots aren't horrible.  No more six hour nightmares." 

 

Charlie laughed and nodded to the phone.  "Yes, I promise to avoid those in the future if I can." 

 

"Thanks Charlie," Sam said, breathing out long and slow.  "Do I need to go pick up copies now?" 

 

"I definitely would.  I would wait to check your email though.  The viral picture is the one of Gabriel blowing the kiss to you," Charlie warned. 

 

Sam felt his stomach swoop.  He'd almost forgotten the moment where Gabriel had leaned in and blown a kiss to his camera.  He had the pictures, where Gabriel's pink lips were puckered and his hand was tilted, just under his chin, blowing the kiss his way.  "He blew the kiss to the crowd," Sam said.  It was a weak defense and he knew it. 

 

" _Well_ ," Charlie said.  "That's not what the picture looks like from this angle.  Looks like he blew it directly at you." 

 

"Angles are everything," Sam said, rolling his eyes.  Charlie was exaggerating.  "Let me know when you've got that job booked and where and I'll be there." 

 

Charlie bit down a grin.  "Sounds good, Sam.  Fantastic job." 

 

Sam snorted.  "The kudos need to go to Meg.  I just captured what she put out there on that runway." 

 

Charlie didn't bother answering Sam and disconnected the call.  Sam didn't like being praised, but he took it best if you just left it as it was.  She sent the email off to Meg and settled back in her office chair.  There were a couple other jobs that she knew Sam would be interested in, a few weeks out, giving him some time to recover. 

 

A response from Meg came in and Charlie couldn't help grinning. 

 

To: [C.Bradbury@asskickery.com](mailto:C.Bradbury@asskickery.com)

From: [MegaraFashions@asskicker.com](mailto:MegaraFashions@asskicker.com)

 

_Subject: Get Fucking Idiots Together_

 

_Sounds perfect.  I'll set it up.  Let's do it soon.  Those two both need to work this tension off and it's about time._

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sam shifted his fingers through his hair and pushed it back and out of his face.  He needed to get a haircut.  And he needed to tie his hair up today, because there was no way he was about to let something as stupid as his hair get in the way of his photo shoot. 

 

Charlie had promised him that this would be about as painless as it could be for a shoot like this.  Everything was prepped and ready for him.  He'd worked with the magazine before and all he had to do now was avoid magazine representation and take pictures of whatever model they'd hired.

 

Charlie hadn't included any details about the shoot, other than that it was for a swimwear edition, so Sam braced himself for overly oiled male models and a sea of bikinis when he stepped into the studio. 

 

Instead, there were only two models currently sitting in chairs, getting their makeup done.  His mouth went dry when he realized that Gabriel was one of them.  Sam tightened his fingers around the strap of his bag and walked over to where the backdrop was set up and started setting up his equipment. 

 

He could only focus on his camera equipment for  so long before his eyes started straying.  Gabriel was wearing nothing more than tight, black, fucking tiny short shorts that rode so damn low across his hips it should have been fucking illegal, the bastard. 

 

Sam took a deep breath and told himself not to think about the way that he could see the start of Gabriel's treasure trail like this.  The thin line of hair that he wanted to drop to his knees for and worship with his mouth until Gabriel was a writhing, squirming mess.  He took a deep breath and told himself that he needed to calm the hell down and there was a place for fantasies, and he wasn't here, at work. 

 

"Sam!" Gabriel called, waving a hand.  "Are you our photographer today?"

 

Sam forced a smile to his face and walked over to Gabriel and the other model he was sitting next to and nodded.  "I am!  It's nice to see you again, Gabriel.  And I'm afraid we haven't met...?" he led, looking to the other model with red hair. 

 

"Anna!" Gabriel said, grinning at her.  "This is my younger sister, Anna.  I talked her into doing the shoot with me, and since she's crazy high in demand right now, they were more than happy to book the both of us." 

 

Sam relaxed and gave them both a more genuine smile.  At least they already had a rapport and that meant he wouldn't be dealing with two models that hated each other.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna, and I'm excited to work with you again, Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel's eyes twinkled as he stared at Sam.  "Yeah, we haven't had a chance to work together since my cover, have we?" 

 

Sam blinked and couldn't help smiling.  What was it about Gabriel that always wanted to make him smile?  Gabriel was an arrogant ass with horrible pickup lines.  "No, I don't think we have." 

 

Anna's eyes widened and she turned towards the tall photographer.  "You're the one that took the pictures that had Gabriel looking like that?" 

 

"Guilty," Sam said with a smile.  "Though, Gabriel and Meg definitely made it easy for me, in those outfits." 

 

Anna raised her eyebrows and looked over at her brother, noticing the flush creeping up his cheeks under the makeup.  " _Indeed_.  I couldn’t agree more.  The dresses were magnificent and I loved seeing Gabriel in them."

 

"Absolutely," Sam said.  "Hey, whatever thing Meg comes up with next, you know that I'll be there, capturing whatever she decides to send down the runway." 

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Sam is being modest.  He's probably the most in demand photographer on the circuit right now, and here he is, wasting his time with our little shoot." 

 

"Hey," Sam shot back, looking at Gabriel.  "As long as it pays the bills, there's nothing that I'm wasting time with." 

 

Gabriel snickered and was glad when the makeup artist finally stepped away.  "All right, I'm done primping!  Anna?" 

 

"She has a few more minutes," the makeup artist said, dusting more blush on her cheeks.  "Feel free to get started.  There are single shoots for the both of you, as well as the shoot together." 

 

Sam raised his eyebrows and ordered his dick to calm the fuck down as Gabriel strode towards the set, showing off just how good those shorts were clinging to him. 

 

Anna cleared her throat.  "Sam?" 

 

Sam flushed and turned to her, groaning a little.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  I'm far more professional than that." 

 

Anna smiled and winked at him.  "I imagine that Gabriel doesn't mind, but he's not noticing." 

 

Sam swallowed hard and followed Gabriel out and onto the set, double checking his equipment.  He could already feel Gabriel radiating energy as he stalked around the set, looking at the different props, rolling his shoulders and settling into whatever mental state he needed to be in.  "Ready?" he called to Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel tossed a beach ball up once, and then put it down, grinning bright and wide.  "Ready!" 

 

Sam leaned down behind the camera, focusing in on Gabriel.  The shoot was an advertisement for a local beach, and a swimwear line at the same time.  Gabriel was meant to look enticing, like he was having fun, as well as show off the clothes. 

 

Gabriel struck an easy pose for him, his face open and a bright grin on his face.  It looked natural and welcoming and Sam felt his stomach twist and churn, because it felt like Gabriel was urging him to come on and join the fun. 

 

One pose after another.  Sam had to admire how easy Gabriel made a tremendously difficult job look.  Almost every shot was one that he could see using, and Gabriel never forgot what he was trying to sell, for a single moment.  It was mesmerizing to watch, and the miles and miles of skin that were exposed to every click of the camera were showing him in detail where he wanted to trace his mouth. 

 

He pulled away from the camera and cleared his throat.  "I've got what I need, thank you," Sam called to Gabriel.  He grinned.  "Awesome job, Gabriel.  Anna, you ready for your single shoot?" 

 

"Yeah!" Anna called, flipping her hair, switching places with Gabriel.  "Let's do this!"

 

Gabriel stepped into the robe that the makeup assistant offered him as Sam and Anna worked together.  He tilted his head as Sam called out instructions from time to time, asking Anna to shift to tilt herself slightly differently.  He wrinkled his nose.  Sam hadn't done that with him, had he done something wrong? 

 

Sam finished with Anna and stepped back from the camera, downing a water bottle.  "Excellent job Anna, thank you both!  You make my job look easy!" Sam said with a laugh, grinning at them both.  "Want to take a quick break before we do the shoot of you both together?" 

 

Anna nodded and headed towards her changing room. 

 

Gabriel looked over at his changing room and then stepped closer to where Sam had hooked up his camera to his computer and was flipping through the shots he'd taken.  "If I promise not to peek, can I ask a question?"

 

Sam glanced up at Gabriel and raised his eyebrows.  "If you promise to make sure it isn't a horrible pickup line, sure." 

 

Gabriel snorted and saluted Sam.  "Don't worry, I'm on my best behavior here, since I'm working." 

 

"That has never, ever, stopped you from hitting on me before," Sam shot back, grinning a little bit as he rolled his shoulders.

 

"Fair point," Gabriel said, winking at Sam.  "But can you blame me?  I mean, you're you!" he said, waving at Sam. 

 

Sam ignored just how much that made his dick want to jump to attention.  Fuck Gabriel and the innuendos that he didn't mean and didn't want to follow through on.  He took a deep breath and smiled.  "So, question?" 

 

"Ah!" Gabriel said, looking down at the computer.  "I was wondering why you were giving Anna instructions, but not me." 

 

Sam blinked and looked back over at the camera and the set, and then back to Gabriel.  Had he not...?

 

"And it's not like I care, I mean, if you aren't giving instructions, I guess I'm doing something right, so I suppose I shouldn't care, but I didn't know if I was doing something completely wrong and-" Gabriel knew he was babbling, but fuck, Sam always made him a little bit nervous about shit like this. 

 

Sam considered and leaned back in his chair a little bit.  "No, you didn't do anything wrong." 

 

Gabriel immediately relaxed and raised both of his eyebrows at Sam.  "So why the lack of instructions?" 

 

Sam shrugged.  "You didn't need them.  You knew where your camera and your lighting was at all times.  You know how to show off your body at the best possible angles and you didn't stop selling the product, or the beach itself for a single second." 

 

Gabriel blinked.  "That's what I'm supposed to do." 

 

"Right," Sam said, looking up at Gabriel, giving him a quick smile.  "There aren't many who do it quite as well as you.  Normally they strike a pose that they think will look good instead of what they know will look good.  Hence the adjustment needed." 

 

"That makes sense," Gabriel said, shrugging a little bit.  He bent over to scratch his foot, purposefully angling himself so Sam would get an eyeful. 

 

Sam bit down a groan as Gabriel's ass was suddenly presented to him, all delicious curves as Gabriel bent in half, scratching his fucking foot.  "Yeah, it does.  One of those things, right?"

 

Gabriel straightened himself back up and glanced over Sam's monitors.  Sam was specifically sitting in a way that might hide just how much he had enjoyed seeing him bend over like that.  Hmmm.  Maybe he needed to just push a little bit further....

 

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed, stepping away from Sam's equipment.  "I'll let you get back to it."

 

Sam groaned under his breath as Gabriel gave a little shimmy of his hips as he walked away, dropping a hand to press against the erection that wanted to be straining his pants.  He needed to get himself under control, it didn't matter how tempting Gabriel was trying to be, the bastard. 

 

It took the remainder of their break for him to get calmed down, but Sam knew that it wasn't going to last, that Gabriel was going to tease and push, just because he could and he liked doing it.  He took a deep breath and focused on the camera.  "Are you both-" he froze when he realized that Gabriel had changed, and now the shorts were bright red. 

 

Sam bit down a groan and told himself that he wasn't thinking about how damn good that color looked on Gabriel.  He wasn't.  "Are you both ready?" he continued, walking over to his camera so he could hide behind his equipment. 

 

"Ready as we are gonna be!" Gabriel said, grinning over at Anna, stretching.  He'd asked her to help with his plan. 

 

"Actually," Anna called.  "Can you give us a few minutes to stretch?  We have an idea to make some of these action shots a little more interesting!"

 

Sam raised both of his eyebrows and looked between them.  "Yeah, go ahead, we've got some time." 

 

Whatever he was expecting both Anna and Gabriel to do, it wasn't to immediately start twisting and bending themselves into a variety of positions that he recognized from the yoga classes he had taken in college.  Sam couldn't look away from Gabriel, at the way his arms strained a little bit to hold a certain position and fuck, fuck, how strong he was. 

 

He swallowed hard and ordered his dick to fucking behave, because he couldn't afford to get completely carried away while taking photos of them.  He'd never get another job.  Ever.  He'd be blacklisted from the whole damn industry.  The photographer who was skeeving all over his models.  When it looked like they'd finished, he cleared his throat and focused on them with a smile.  "Ready?" he offered. 

 

"Always!" Gabriel crowed.  It looked like it might have worked.  Sam was looking a little flushed and hot around the collar, which meant that maybe, maybe he could get Sam to jump him after all.  He cleared his throat and looked over at Anna.  "Ready?" 

 

Anna nodded and winked at her little brother.  "Let's do this!" she cheered, grinning bright and wide at him. 

 

Gabriel nodded back at her and they both jumped into the air with an excited shout.  He could hear Sam's camera snapping away as he and Anna proceeded to play with the rest of the toys and props that had been provided for him.  He wasn't about to leave them unused. 

 

The last shot, the last shot that he made sure that Sam would get was one of him extending his hand to the camera, grinning widely straight into it, Anna waving behind him.  He was hoping that it implied the 'come play with us' vibe he was giving off. 

 

"And that's it!" Sam called, standing up from the camera, rubbing the back of his neck.  "That last shot was perfect, Gabriel, great idea!"

 

Gabriel grinned and waved at Anna as she immediately headed for her dressing room.  Sam was standing up and he wasn't at the best angle to hide exactly how much he had enjoyed the photoshoot.  Gabriel squared his shoulders and sauntered over to where Sam was hiding behind his monitors again. 

 

"So," he drawled.  "Was that for Anna, or me?" 

 

Sam froze with his hand on the mouse and looked up at Gabriel who was leaning in closer, looking at him and not the pictures.  "Huh?" 

 

Gabriel gestured below Sam's belt and grinned.  " _That_.  Was it for Anna, or me?  I'm a little curious, you know." 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.  "I don't know what you're talking about." 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, cocking his hip and leaning against Sam, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Come on.  You were sporting a rather big and delicious problem that I would like to help you take care of, if it was me and not my sister you were ogling." 

 

"I wasn't ogling either of you!" Sam snapped, glaring at Gabriel.  "It's impolite of you to mention." 

 

"Well," Gabriel drawled, leaning away from Sam's a little bit to knock something off the side, bending over to press his ass right into Sam's space, picking up the pen and putting it back on the desk.  He heard the sharp inhale behind him and smirked.  So it had been him. 

 

Gabriel turned back and put the pen down on the table.  He smirked at Sam and licked his lips, looking down where Sam's 'problem' had gotten decidedly more pronounced.  "Oops," he whispered. 

 

Sam took a deep, fortifying breath.  He wasn't going to jump Gabriel, he wasn't going to be that skeevy bastard.  "I hate you." 

 

"Mmmm," Gabriel hummed.  "I think hate is not the correct word for you to be using.  On the other hand, maybe it is and we can have some truly fabulous hate sex.  What do you say?" 

 

Sam groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.  "Gabriel, I'm your photographer, we work together, I'm not going to, going to-"

 

Gabriel kept his finger pressed to Sam's lips and leaned down, staring at him.  "Listen to me.  You aren't bribing me with sex.  You aren't saying you'll get me in more shoots because I sleep with you.  I am hitting on you.  You are attracted to me in some capacity, and I really, really want to get my hands on you.  It doesn't have to be more complicated than that." 

 

Sam froze, staring at Gabriel.  He swallowed hard.  He hadn't...hadn't really thought about it like that. 

 

"Nor," Gabriel continued.  "Am I saying that I can get you more photography jobs if you sleep with me.  I am saying you are fucking gorgeous, I really want my hands on you, and that's the end of it." 

 

Sam looked over at the room he knew that Anna was in, getting rid of her makeup and swallowed hard, staring at his computer.  "Go get the bronzer off," he growled, dropping his eyes to Gabriel's body.  He shivered and told himself that he wasn't going to sink his teeth into every inch of Gabriel's skin, as much as he wanted to, because no matter how much of a tease Gabriel was, marking him up was gonna be a line. 

 

Gabriel gave a delighted grin.  "Oh fuck _yes_ ," he crowed, wiggling his ass as he walked away from Sam.  "Don't take too long, or I'll get started without you." 

 

Sam scoffed and tried to focus back on the computer again, but he was so fucking hard he was going to bust out of his damn jeans.  The last thing he wanted to do was try to put these pictures through post production. 

 

"Thanks Sam," Anna called, waving to him as she headed for the door.  She grinned and took both of the assistants with her.  "Hope that we get to work together again sometime soon!" 

 

Sam waved to her and tried to smile.  "Thank you Anna!" 

 

Gabriel waited until he heard the door close and peeked back out to make sure the two of them were alone.  Once he could tell they were, he pushed the door the rest of the way open, and leaned against the doorframe.  _Naked_.  He whistled. 

 

Sam's head shot up and he froze.  Gabriel, Gabriel was...

 

Gabriel grinned and couldn't help the small shiver that went up his spine at the intense look from Sam.  "I told you I'd get the party started without you if you didn't hurry up..." 

 

"Fuck," Sam swore, standing up from the computer table, striding towards Gabriel.  "I"m going to fucking kill you." 

 

Gabriel raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow.  "You know, if you think that you can kill me by fucking, I think that I'm going to be the judge of that." 

 

Sam would have laughed at the terrible joke, but all he could think about was getting his hands on Gabriel, pinning him to the wall and making him eat every single one of those words. "Don't worry," he drawled.  "I won't leave you hanging." 

 

Gabriel licked his lips and dropped his eyes below Sam's belt.  "Well, there's one thing I wouldn't mind hanging off of..."

 

Sam groaned and stopped, halfway across the room.  "Come on, you can't leave the pickup lines for at least a little bit?" 

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "Not a chance." 

 

"Fuck I hate you," Sam growled, glaring at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel giggled and tossed his hair, sauntering into the room.  "I know, you've mentioned as much!  Now hurry up, I'm a busy boy."

 

Sam yanked his shirt up and over his head and dropped it on the floor, kicking his socks and shoes off next.  He could see the way Gabriel was staring and he couldn’t resist the smirk at the slack jawed surprise. 

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Gabriel whispered, staring at Sam, who was still staring at him like he was a steak that he wanted to devour.  He reached out and yanked on the band of Sam’s pants, as soon as he was in reach.  “Off, off, get these off!” he growled, pulling at them. 

 

“First thing’s first,” Sam shot back, leaning down to kiss Gabriel.  He was embarrassed, but he poured everything into that kiss.  Every single second of teasing, of torment, of torture that Gabriel had given him until Gabriel was whimpering and shivering back against the wall.  When their lips parted with a slick sound, Sam smirked.  “So there is a way to shut you up.” 

 

“I do work best with a mouthful,” Gabriel agreed, looking down at Sam with a frown.  “Why on earth are you still wearing pants?” 

 

Sam chuckled and leaned in to kiss Gabriel again, pushing his pants and boxers down, leaving them in a puddle on the damn floor.  They could stay there forever while he took his time kissing Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel groaned, blinking hard after Sam pulled away and snatched the condom off the table beside them and offered it up to Sam.  “So, what’s the plan?” he asked, licking his lips again. 

 

“Well,” Sam drawled, immediately dropping to his knees, looking up at Gabriel.  He snatched the foil packet out of Gabriel’s fingertips and put it on the floor.  He raised both eyebrows.  “Any concerns if I take things from here?” 

 

Gabriel choked on his next breath of air and shook his head.  “Uh, no, no, have fun, uh, I mean-”

 

Sam reached up and pressed a fingertip to Gabriel’s lips.  It was a bit of a stretch, but he could reach and he grinned.  “Shut up then,” he ordered, leaning in to press a kiss to Gabriel’s sternum.  His eyes fluttered shut and he took a deep breath, shivering hard. 

 

“You know we can just, you know, get to it, right?” Gabriel asked, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair. 

 

Any intention of going gentle, not marking Gabriel up, of taking his time, went flying out the damn window the second Gabriel tugged on his hair again.  “Fuck,” Sam whispered, sucking a dark mark into Gabriel’s skin.  “No, I have to taste you, leave you marked up and mine.” 

 

Gabriel groaned and felt his dick twitch, slapping obscenely against his belly.  “Sam-” 

 

“No,” Sam growled, sinking his teeth into Gabriel’s belly again.  He reached out and wrapped his hands around Gabriel’s hips, addicted to the way his fingers left indents on the soft flesh.  He sucked and kissed and left marks way fucking darker than he should have, but dammit, it was worth it. 

 

“Sam,” Gabriel’s voice shook as he kept his hips pinned back against the wall, only for Sam to yank him forward and into the next deliciously hard bite of his teeth.  “Sam, please, fuck, I need-”

 

“You need?” Sam drawled, leaning down to suck another mark into Gabriel’s hip bone.  He immediately pressed his thumb into it, watching Gabriel squirm and whine.  “What do you need?  More marks?” he glanced up and raised an eyebrow.  “Or are you telling me to stop marking you?”

 

“Fuck that, that’s what makeup is for,” Gabriel snapped, spreading his legs a little bit wider, thrusting his hips out.  “But would you fucking hurry the hell up and touch me already?”

 

Sam huffed and shook his head, bending over so he could bite and suck a nice, dark mark into Gabriel’s thigh.  Gabriel made a choked noise above him and he couldn’t help the thrill that ran up his spine as a result.  Fuck, Gabriel was so damn gorgeous it made his heart hurt.  “No,” he said, looking up at Gabriel.  “You have spent weeks, months teasing me.  Now is the time for some payback.” 

 

Gabriel whined and bit down on his lower lip, tightening his fingers in Sam’s hair as Sam went to work again, leaving mark after mark on his thighs, his hips and his belly.  His cock was dripping a steady stream of precome and he was a fucking mess, ready to fall apart the second that Sam touched him.  “Sam, fuck, please, Sam!” 

 

Sam licked his lips and pulled himself back, staring up at the debauched picture Gabriel made against the wall.  “I want to suck you.” 

 

“Then get to it!” Gabriel snapped. 

 

Sam laughed and stood up, shaking his hands.  “No, I think I have something else in mind.”  He ignored the furious look from Gabriel and reached out, settling his hands on Gabriel’s waist, lifting him up until Gabriel’s thighs were around his thighs, and pulled him in close.  “How about…” Sam whispered, leaning in to tease the shell of Gabriel’s ear with his tongue.  “You put those hands of yours to use, hm?” 

 

Gabriel didn’t bother with an answer, instead he trailed his fingertips down Sam's chest. “Absolutely,” he purred. He trailed his hands lower and carefully along the tip of Sam's cock. “Gonna enjoy this…”

 

“Gabriel,” Sam growled.

 

A breathless laugh escaped and he wrapped his hands around them both and stroked, crying out and arching back against the wall.  Sam was holding almost all of his weight, and fuck, fuck if that didn’t do it even more for him.  “Fuck, not gonna…” 

 

“It’s all right,” Sam panted, rocking his hips, just the barest amount, feeling Gabriel’s hand move even quicker over both of them, stroking hard and fast.  “Fucking perfect.” 

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam with wide eyes and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, yanking him in for a desperate kiss, whining into his mouth.  “Sam, fuck, Sam, I can’t-”

 

Sam pressed Gabriel back into the wall properly and stopped fighting for control, letting Gabriel sweep him away with intoxicating kiss after kiss, until his body was singing and they were both riding the edge of the tidal wave wanting to consume them both.  “Gabriel, please…” he whined. 

 

Gabriel gave himself one split second to memorize the way Sam’s eyes looked, with his face this close and his cheeks flushed with arousal.  It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it was the only time he was ever going to get to see it.  He bit down a cry, his back arching as he came, making a mess between their stomachs. 

 

Sam couldn’t look away from Gabriel, his whole body tense and arching as he came, and then sank against the wall, trembling with aftershocks.  His orgasm almost took him by surprise, hitting him hard and low in the belly until he was shaking, leaning into Gabriel.  The sick feeling of regret was already creeping over him.  Gabriel got what he wanted, a quick roll in the hay. 

 

Sam stepped back and helped Gabriel down, finding him a few paper towels to clean himself up with.  “Sorry, made a mess of you.” 

 

Gabriel stretched and was so glad that he could still feel the bite marks Sam had left him.  “Believe it or not,” he drawled, winking at Sam.  “I didn’t mind in the slightest.” 

 

Sam couldn’t help staring and he cleared his throat, offering Gabriel a grin.  He grabbed his boxers and jeans and picked them up.  “Well that’s good to know.” 

 

“Well,” Gabriel drawled, just as his phone chimed, reminding him that he did need to get going to his appointment and fitting with Meg.  “Duty as a popular model calls.  I’ll see you around, Sam?”

 

Sam smiled and nodded.  “Of course, Gabriel.”  He got dressed as quickly as he could manage and was glad that Gabriel was already on the phone as he headed back into the other room to collect his equipment.  A one time fling with a drop dead gorgeous model.  He could have done a hell of a lot worse. 

 

He took another deep breath and kept packing up his equipment.  He’d just have to forget everything that had happened today.  There was no need to dwell on it, especially since he was going to have to photograph Gabriel sometime in the future, he was sure. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter due to my posting schedule getting all seriously out of whack!

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and headed backstage.  He still had a shoot to do after the runway show for both Gabriel, as well as three other models.  Gabriel's had been scheduled last, so at least he wouldn't be walking around with a boner until he had to go home and could take care of it. 

 

If only he'd been able to stop thinking about Gabriel, but the bastard had weasled his way into his mind and hadn't left.  He was still there, torturing him with how good he had sounded, and how hard he had held on while he was pinned to the damn wall.  . 

 

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite photographer," Gabriel drawled, walking beside Sam.  "How was the show?"

 

Sam grinned down at Gabriel.  "You're going to get known for your butt wiggles more than your walk if you keep that up." 

 

"Hey!" Gabriel said with a pout, punching Sam in the arm.  "If I'm going to be iconic for something, I don't think there's anything wrong with showing off my ass....ets." 

 

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes, even as Gabriel broke into peels of laughter.  "Yes, yes, you're hilarious.  I know." 

 

Gabriel grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet.  "Did Meg or Charlie tell you what the shoot was today?" 

 

"No," Sam said and raised both of his eyebrows at the smirk Gabriel gave him.  "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret that, a great deal?" 

 

Gabriel gave a delighted laugh.  "The theme is the models behind the clothes.  So, guess what?" 

 

Arousal gave a deep twist in Sam's stomach.  Fuck, he loved Gabriel's laugh almost as much as he did the way he looked as he came.  He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.  "What?" 

 

"Nude shoot!" Gabriel said, raising both of his arms in victory.  "Gonna be awesome!" 

 

Sam definitely tried not to groan.  Oh fuck, he was going to have to deal with Gabriel being nude and not think about everything that they had done in Gabriel's dressing room the last time-

 

"And guess how awesome I am?" Gabriel asked, stepping in closer to Sam, looking around to make sure that no one was going to overhear them.  "I booked us the last appointment of the night, so if I were to hang around after post-production..." he trailed off and smirked at Sam. 

 

It was a bad idea.  It was a horrible idea.  It was everything that he absolutely should not do and he was going to get in so much fucking trouble...but if he got the chance to touch Gabriel again...  Sam swallowed and met Gabriel's eyes.  He glanced around and leaned in close to Gabriel's ear.  "Tell me I get to blow you." 

 

Gabriel slammed his eyes shut and groaned, long and low in his throat.  He'd been about to offer to do exactly that to Sam, because he knew how fucking good his mouth was, but now, here was Sam, offering to do that to him instead, and fuck, his whole mind was swimming with getting Sam's mouth on him again.  "Yes, fuck," Gabriel swore. 

 

Sam grinned and pulled back from Gabriel.  It was nice to knock Gabriel off of his high horse every once in a while.  He licked his lips and met Gabriel's eyes.  "Maybe you'll ride me this time too, I mean, as much as I loved pinning you to a wall, I should make you do the work this time around." 

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip and reminded himself that he was about to do a nude shoot and he could _not_ do it hard.  "I fucking hate you," he growled. 

 

Sam couldn't help giving a delighted laugh.  If this was what Gabriel felt like teasing him, then he could see the appeal and why he did it so damn often.  "Don't like getting a taste of your own medicine?" 

 

"I do," Gabriel admitted, looking up with Sam.  His heart definitely didn't do a few flip flops in his chest as a result of that grin.  Definitely not.  "I really, _really_ do.  But maybe not quite as much when I know that I have a nude shoot coming in a couple of hours." 

 

Sam winked at Gabriel and pulled back completely.  "Well, now it's your turn," he teased, heading further into the crowd, focusing on getting himself as far away from Gabriel as possible before the bastard could retaliate in some fashion. 

 

"Oh fuck," Gabriel whispered, watching Sam make his way through the rest of the crowd.  He was in trouble.  He was in a lot, a lot of trouble.  Especially with that stupid fucking dimpled grin that Sam had given him, showing just how much he liked teasing him back. 

 

"Figured it out, have you?" Meg asked, stopping beside him, before nudging him with an elbow.  "Looks like he got to you this time around." 

 

Gabriel looked over at Meg and then back at Sam's head before it disappeared around a corner.  "I'm in trouble." 

 

Meg grinned and reached out to ruffle Gabriel's hair, earning a squawk of indignation.  "Yes, yes you are.  If it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure that he's in trouble with you." 

 

Gabriel nodded and swallowed.  He was just a bit of fun for Sam.  He'd teased and pushed, and now Sam had broke.  How long would he be interesting to someone with Sam's degrees, intelligence and experience?  He squared his shoulders.  Well, when the time came, he'd find someone even better than Sam to move on to!  That would show him for thinking he could move on! 

 

He ignored the traitorous part of his heart that told him there wasn't going to be anyone better than Sam.  There had to be.  There definitely had to be.  He just, he needed to find them and make sure that Sam knew how much better they were. 

 

~!~

 

Sam waved his hand.  "That's a wrap!" he called, and watched the model sag in relief.  She was new and clearly exhausted.  It had taken him more effort to get some shots that he could use where her tiredness wasn't showing, but he'd managed it.  "Hey," he called, walking up to her after she'd gotten her robe on. 

 

She gave him a miserable look.  "I'm so sorry, Sam.  I'm just, I'm not used to-"

 

"Hey," Sam interrupted.  "It's totally fine."  He smiled at her.  "I got some great shots, especially after I made you laugh." 

 

She relaxed a little and brightened.  "You did?" 

 

"Yeah," Sam said.  "Don't worry about it.  We all have off days.  Even I do.  But you did great.  Next time, if I can offer one piece of advice?" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Make sure you tell the photographer if you need a break.  It's okay to take one.  We can't take a dozen, but if you need five minutes to drink some water and center yourself, take it.  It’ll make everyone's job so much easier in the long run." 

 

She gave him a sheepish smile.  "I did need that break."

 

Sam nodded.  "I know, that's why I called it.  Don't be afraid to take those in the future, okay?  I promise most photographers won't mind."

 

"Thanks Sam!" she called, heading to the changing room. 

 

"Well, well, look at you, slaying hearts all along your photography sets," Gabriel drawled, bumping his hips into Sam's. 

 

Sam flushed and turned to glare at Gabriel.  "I wasn't slaying a heart, I was reassuring her, it was a tough shoot-"

 

"Hey," Gabriel interrupted, looking over at Sam.  "I'm just teasing.  I know that's exactly what you were doing, and Hannah needed it.  It's all good." 

 

Sam relaxed and smiled a little bit.  "I need to remember that most of the time you are fucking with me." 

 

"Fucking with or just plain fucking, yes," Gabriel drawled, winking at Sam. 

 

Sam shook his head and pointed at Gabriel.  "Save it for after the shoot," he shot back, looking around.  No one had heard them and he took a deep breath, looking at Gabriel in the robe. 

 

"Might help if you stopped looking at me like I was the tastiest morsel to ever exist," Gabriel shot back. 

 

“Not my fault you look fucking delicious,” Sam grumbled.  He blinked in surprise when Gabriel stared at him, golden eyes wide, and watched as slowly, Gabriel’s cheeks darkened into a blush.  “Are you blushing?”

 

“No!”

 

Sam watched the blush get darker.  He couldn’t help grinning.  “You are…” 

 

“Shut up,” Gabriel snapped, dropping the robe and striding over to set. 

 

Sam’s mouth went dry and he definitely didn’t stare at Gabriel’s ass as it flexed while he walked.  He cleared his throat and walked over to his camera, reminding himself that he did have a shoot that he needed to do first.  He glanced back up again as Gabriel got himself into position, lounging back against the slanted wall with one leg up. 

 

Sam knelt down behind his camera and sucked in a hard breath, staring at Gabriel.  He was both relaxed and keeping his body tense enough for the perfect picture.  He groaned a little and leaned his forehead against the camera, sucking in a hard breath.  Gabriel was so talented, it was more than a little bit painful to just watch him exist, because everything he did made Sam want him even more than before.  His entire existence was unfair. 

 

"This okay?" Gabriel called.  Sam hadn't said anything and he couldn't hear the consistent clicks of the camera that told him Sam had started working. 

 

Sam's voice was hoarse when he responded.  "Perfect," he whispered, and then cleared his throat, repeating louder.  "Perfect, Gabriel." 

 

A shiver crawled up his spine at Sam's words.  Damn, but he fucking liked hearing Sam talk like that.  Gabriel arched his neck a little bit more and heard the first camera click and what sounded like a curse from Sam.  He twisted a little bit and heard another series of clicks.  Next he lifted his arm and buried his fingers in his hair, tugging on the strands just enough to force some definition into his arms.  This time he did hear Sam curse. 

 

Gabriel looked into the camera and smirked, raising an eyebrow.  Another quick succession of snaps. 

 

"Fuck," Sam swore, trying to breathe as he stared at Gabriel, his heart pounding far too hard to possibly be healthy.  But fuck, the sight of Gabriel like that, how was he supposed to resist?  He stepped away from the camera for a second and took a deep breath. 

 

"Sam?" Gabriel called.  "You okay?" 

 

Sam laughed and pushed his fingers through his hair, turning back to where Gabriel was twisted towards him, a confused look in his eyes.  "Yeah, I'm fine," he managed, picking up his camera again.  _Focus_.  He could get through this, and then he could jump Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, but Sam diligently went back to his camera and started taking photos again.  He worked his way through the rest of the poses that he'd been contracted to do and paused at the end, stretching a little bit.  "I have one more I want to do."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  "We're done." 

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "Nah, one more." 

 

Sam had a feeling that he wasn't going to survive what Gabriel wanted to do for his last pose.  "All right, go ahead."

 

Gabriel presented his back to the camera and crossed his arms over his chest, throwing all of the muscles in his back into definition.  "Take my feet out of the picture," he ordered, and looked over his shoulder, smirking at Sam.  He stood up on his tip toes and waited. 

 

Sam bit down the string of curses and captured the pose.  It was perfect.  Every muscle of Gabriel's body was defined, and that damn smirk he was known for made the picture.  "Hold on," he ordered, flipping through settings quickly until he had black and white.  "I have an idea," he added.  He watched Gabriel drop to the flat of his feet and wait.  Sam tweaked one more setting and looked through the lens.  "Ready?" 

 

Gabriel struck the pose again and heard Sam snap the photo.  Whatever he'd done must have satisfied him, because he didn't even bother looking at the camera before it was connected to the computer and Sam was striding towards him.  Gabriel licked his lips and took a few steps back, leaning against the wall.  "See something you like?" 

 

" _That_ ," Sam growled, pinning Gabriel back against the wall.  "Is the understatement of the fucking century." 

 

Gabriel gave a delighted grin when Sam pressed up against him and he could feel just how much Sam wanted him.  "So are we just going to ignore the condoms and lube I have in the changing-"

 

Sam cut Gabriel off with a kiss, kissing him hard and desperate until Gabriel whined into his mouth before he pulled back and trailed a thumb over the swell of Gabriel's red lips.  "I want to just admire you like this," he whispered.  "I want to take a picture of you like this, your lips all red, your eyes all dark..." 

 

Gabriel panted and licked his lips.  "Photographer until you die, huh?"

 

"Model until you die, huh?" Sam shot back, leaning down to kiss Gabriel again. 

 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and melted into the kiss.  Didn't matter, if he had a chance to taste Sam again and again he was going to take advantage of it.  "You know it.  Now come on, time for a private show for you." 

 

Sam laughed and pulled back from Gabriel, admiring the sight of him again before he reached down and hooked an arm under Gabriel’s knees. 

 

“What are you-ah!” Gabriel shouted, flinging his arms around Sam’s shoulders, holding him tight.  “Warn a guy next time!” 

 

“Of course,” Sam said, striding towards the changing room, slamming the door shut behind him as he stared at Gabriel, naked and hard, his lips swollen and red. 

 

Gabriel shuddered under the weight of the look from Sam, his whole body trembling.  He’d never had anyone look at him like that before, and he likely never would again.  “Come on, come on, I got us stuff this time.” 

 

“I do love a man who comes prepared,” Sam said, watching as Gabriel turned around and pulled lube and condoms out of the drawer.  “I need to blow you this time too.”

 

Gabriel groaned and reached down to wrap a hand around his dick, giving himself a slow squeeze.  “Yeah, yeah, we need to do that.  And I’ll return the favor.  Then ride you, because you fucking deserve it after that whole bit with the wall pinning.” 

 

Sam groaned and shivered, hard.  “That sounds like an amazing plan.” 

 

“Fuck yes it does,” Gabriel agreed, looking at Sam.  “So hurry the hell up and get naked already.”

 

Sam stripped off his clothes faster than he had ever thought he could and couldn’t help grinning when he realized Gabriel had already put a condom on and was giving him a challenging look.  “You know, I might have wanted to be the one to put the condom on.” 

 

Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Are we really going to argue about that now, Winchester?” 

 

“No,” Sam said, advancing on Gabriel again before dropping to his knees in front of him.  “Give me the lube,” he ordered. 

 

Gabriel’s fingers scrambled for the tube, but he pushed it towards Sam a moment later. 

 

Sam licked his lips and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s belly button.  “How much shit did you get for all of the marks I left last time?” 

 

“So much,” Gabriel panted, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair, giving a tug.  “But fuck, I loved it, loved all of them, they’re all gone now and I hate it.” 

 

Sam hummed and sucked a mark just below Gabriel’s belly button, just to hear him groan.  Fuck it was a delicious sound that he could get used to.  He immediately left another, right at the top of Gabriel’s happy trail before nuzzling into his warm, soft skin. 

 

“I think you have an obsession,” Gabriel grumbled, tugging on Sam’s hair again.  “An unhealthy one, at that.” 

 

“I love it,” Sam whispered, sucking another mark into the skin.  “I love that you aren’t all muscle.  You’re…” he cleared his throat and looked up at Gabriel.  “You’re real.”  He pressed his face to Gabriel’s skin again and savored the warmth of it.  “You’re warm.” 

 

Gabriel blinked hard and stared at Sam, spreading his legs a little bit wider.  “As flattered as I am by your compliments,” he teased, his voice a little hoarse, belaying how much Sam’s words meant to him.  “I would really, really love to get a chance to see what your lips look like around my dick.  Think we can make that happen?” 

 

Sam laughed and pulled back, licking his lips and reaching out to wrap a hand around Gabriel’s erection.  “If I get you off once, you sure that you can get it up again?” 

 

“Just get on with it already!” Gabriel growled, bucking his hips up and into Sam’s hand, his body shaking a little bit with how much he wanted.  He wanted, needed everything that Sam was about to offer him, and maybe, maybe he had a chance to make this a regular thing between the two of them. 

 

Sam squeezed out some of the lubricant and studied Gabriel’s erection.  Nice and thick.  He hummed and leaned forward, running his tongue down the underside.  The taste of latex was unpleasant as usual, but it was worth it to hear Gabriel groan, nice and long and low.  He shifted and sucked the head into his mouth, groaning in tandem with Gabriel. 

 

“Oh shit,” Gabriel swore, slamming his eyes shut, panting hard.  “Oh shit, oh fuck, Sam, you’re going to kill me, you can’t fucking do this to me.” 

 

Sam would have laughed as Gabriel continued to babble above him, so he focused on taking Gabriel deeper into his mouth, sucking on him nice and hard.  Gabriel’s whole body was vibrating, tense and Sam knew the last thing that he could do was try to prep Gabriel like this.  He pulled off and ignored the petulant whine. 

 

“Why’d you stop?”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows at Gabriel.  “Because you’re tenser than a fucking board and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

Gabriel blinked and relaxed.  “World class blowjob, of course I’m tense!  Trying not to lose it!”

 

“Well, I need to get fingers into you!” Sam snapped back. 

 

Gabriel looked down and waggled his eyebrows.  “At least three fingers with that very fine piece of equipment of yours.” 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.  “So, relax a bit, would you?”

 

Gabriel pouted and gave another tug on Sam’s hair, pulling him back in close, shivering as Sam’s fingers trailed up his inner thigh.  “I’ll do my best, but if I come it’s all your fault.” 

 

A smirk curled Sam’s lips and he leaned in.  “If you come, then it’ll be because I’m doing my job,” he growled and swallowed down as much of Gabriel as he could, listening to the model cry out.  Both of Gabriel’s hands were in his hair now and Sam went to town, focusing on making sure that Gabriel wasn’t thinking about anything other than him. 

 

Gabriel gave up trying to keep himself under control, and when Sam started to press a finger into him, he sagged and let out a loud moan.  “Yes, shit, Sam, please.” 

 

It didn’t take Sam long to have him right on the edge, but then the bastard kept him there, never pushing him far enough so that he would come.  Instead, Sam steadily worked him open with two and then three fingers until he didn’t know what he wanted more, to fuck into Sam’s mouth, or back onto his fingers. 

 

“Ready for me?” Sam asked, pulling off of Gabriel’s cock, his voice just a little bit hoarse. 

 

“Yes, fuck, don’t talk about it, cause I’m gonna fucking lose it,” Gabriel managed to get out, his voice garbling as he shivered.  “Need you, fuck, need you.”  

 

Sam looked around the room and smirked when he spied an office chair.  He pulled away from Gabriel, slowly taking his fingers out of him and swiped one of the condoms off the table as he walked over to the chair. 

 

Gabriel frowned, staring at Sam.  “Where the hell are you going?” 

 

Sam settled into the chair, spreading his legs as he slowly opened the condom and rolled it down his erection with a low hiss.  He bucked into his hand a couple more times, putting on a show for Gabriel.  “I’m waiting for you to get over here and ride me.  Time to make you do some of the work.” 

 

Gabriel’s mouth went dry and he walked closer to Sam, his head spinning.  He felt gorgeous, absolutely stunning as he walked towards Sam and carefully straddled his waist, pressing in close to Sam.  “My thighs are going to hate you tomorrow,” he told Sam. 

 

Sam smirked and licked his lips, reaching out to wrap his hand around Gabriel’s cock, giving a slow stroke.  “But your dick sure as hell won’t.” 

 

Gabriel choked on his next breath of air and met the confident smirk of Sam.  “You’re going to kill me.” 

 

“Only little deaths,” Sam promised, reaching out to pull Gabriel in closer and get him into position.  “You ready?” he asked, looking up at Gabriel with a smile. 

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh.  The object of all his male fantasies and then some was looking up at him like he was a fucking supermodel and was about to let him ride him.  “Yeah, yeah,” he said, arching a bit, letting Sam help him line the both of them up.  The faint press in of Sam had him trembling.  He took a deep breath and rocked his hips back, working Sam into him, nice and slow. 

 

“Fuck,” Sam swore, panting hard, keeping his hands on Gabriel’s thighs, letting him control the pace as he sank down, inch by inch. 

 

Gabriel opened one eye and smirked at Sam.  “Big boy,” he purred, rocking his hips again, sinking a little bit further. 

 

Sam grunted, sucking in a deep breath as Gabriel bottomed out and stared at him.  He leaned in and kissed Gabriel, soft and gentle and felt Gabriel melt for him, pressing closer as they kissed, the slow press and slide of their lips together.  It was easy, and Sam only registered that Gabriel was about to move when Gabriel’s arms settled around his shoulders. “Ready?”

 

Gabriel licked his lips and nodded, rocking himself just a little, testing his ability to move.  “Absolutely.”  Getting a firm grip on Sam’s shoulders, he lifted himself up, and then back down, groaning as Sam sank in deep. 

 

“Jesus,” Sam whispered, his eyes riveted to Gabriel as he started to move.  The hotness of what was happening and the way Gabriel was riding him, slow and easy like he had all of the time in the world, he’d never seen anything so gorgeous in his whole damn life. 

 

Gabriel whined and let his head fall back, losing himself easily in the motion now.  He wasn’t going to last, despite the pain of the initial stretch, he’d been keyed up for too damn long.  “Sam, fuck, Sam…” 

 

Sam groaned and fought to keep himself still, even as he dropped his hands to Gabriel’s waist, starting to support him properly as he moved, riding him for all he was worth.  “You’re incredible,” he whispered, leaning in to suck another mark into Gabriel’s collarbone. 

 

Gabriel gasped and ground his hips down, grinding Sam nice and deep and right where he wanted him while Sam marked him up.  He took a deep breath and slammed his hips down again, the obscene sound of skin against skin making him shudder.  “Lend a man a hand, here?”

 

Cursing himself for forgetting, Sam immediately wrapped his hand around Gabriel and couldn’t help moaning.  “I want to taste you properly,” he growled, his thumb slipping through precome as he stroked Gabriel, hard and fast, watching as his thrusts started to get more and more erratic. 

 

“If you want the chance,” Gabriel panted, rolling his hips before he whined, long and low.  “I’m not going to say no.” 

 

Sam reached up and tangled his free hand into Gabriel’s hair, yanking him into a kiss, rolling his hips up, slamming himself even deeper into Gabriel than before, swallowing the moan Gabriel let out.  Gabriel shuddered over him and managed two more thrusts before he was coming, making a mess of them all over again. 

 

Sam didn’t bother trying to hold himself back as he rocked deeper into Gabriel, his whole body shaking as he came with a grunt, biting down on Gabriel’s lip, before panting hard as he sank back into the chair. 

 

Gabriel was a puddle.  He had died of truly excellent sex and now he needed to go just accept the fact that he would never, ever, have sex this good for the rest of his life.  He mashed his face into Sam’s shoulder and let his eyes fall shut, melting a little bit more as Sam’s arms came around him. 

 

Sam hummed and pressed his face to Gabriel’s hair.  The condom was going to start leaking any second, but fuck if he cared when he had Gabriel here, like this.  “So is this going to become a regular thing?” 

 

Gabriel smiled against Sam’s collar bone and didn’t say anything.  If he had anything to say about it, it was absolutely going to become a regular thing. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

" _Gabriel_!" Meg shouted.  " _Gabriel Novak_!"

 

Gabriel fell out of bed, his ass reminding him that he was sore for a reason, and damn if that reason hadn't been absolutely amazing.  He looked blearily up at Meg and frowned.  "Why the hell are you-"

 

Meg shoved the magazine cover in Gabriel's face. 

 

Gabriel stared at the picture and his breath caught.  "Fucking _christ_." 

 

Meg gave a delighted laugh.  "Look at that _picture_ , Gabriel!  Did you know that he was going to do that?" 

 

"I mean," Gabriel whispered, trailing his fingers over the cover.  "I had the idea for the pose.  But I didn't know he was going to do..." 

 

He hated Sam a little bit.  Or a lot.  But fuck, the picture was perfect.  Entirely in black and white, and he looked, damn but he looked good, like he had way more muscles than he actually did, but it was his eyes.  The photo was entirely in black and white, except for his eyes. 

 

His eyes, bright gold and challenging, stood out on the cover, daring anyone to say a word about the fact that he was naked, or that he wasn't like other models.  Gabriel sucked in a hard breath and blinked, staring at the cover.

 

"Gabriel!" Meg shouted.  "Say something!  Look at that picture!" 

 

Gabriel forced out a laugh, dropping the magazine on the floor, covering his face with his hands.  _Fuck_.  "I'm in love with him." 

 

Meg wrapped her arms around Gabriel and hugged him tight.  "Gabriel, if you don't think that photograph is Sam's version of a love letter, you aren't fucking thinking.  Look at it.  _Look_!" 

 

Gabriel couldn't deny the order.  He stared at the picture again and felt his heart kick into double time.  "Fuck, I'm so in love with him," he whispered. 

 

Meg laughed and spun him around.  "And he's in love with you too!" 

 

Gabriel dropped his head to Meg's shoulder and wished that he could believe it.  But fuck, that picture...

 

~!~

 

Sam's phone rang for the fifth time that morning.  He glanced at the caller ID.  Charlie again.  He should probably pick up.  He grinned and took a sip of his coffee.  He knew precisely why she was calling. 

 

He glanced at the photo that was now the background on his personal computer.  It might be the best picture that he'd ever taken in his entire life. 

 

Gabriel's pose was striking and it deserved to be on the cover more than any other picture taken that whole shoot.  The pose was perfect, and Gabriel's eyes...

 

Sam swallowed hard and glanced at his phone again.  Charlie's name lit up the screen and he hit the answer button. 

 

" _Samuel Winchester_!" Charlie screeched.  " _You are in so much trouble_!"

 

Sam grinned and took another sip of his coffee.  "Good morning, Charlie." 

 

" _I fucking hate you!_ " 

 

"No you don't," Sam corrected, staring at the picture again. 

 

"Fuck you, you know I don't hate you," Charlie said, misery clouding her voice. 

 

"I know," Sam said with a grin.

 

Charlie paused and looked at the magazine.  "That picture is incredible." 

 

"One of the best I've taken in my career," Sam agreed.  He shivered as he met Gabriel's eyes again.  Everything about Gabriel embodied in nothing more than the quirk of an eyebrow. 

 

Sam waited for Charlie to say something else and finished off the last of his coffee. 

 

"We know you're sleeping together," Charlie said.  "Meg and I." 

 

"I know," Sam said, debating on refilling his mug. 

 

Charlie paused.  "Sam, that photo..." 

 

Sam shrugged into the phone.  "It's my...well, fuck, we'll call it a love letter.  I want everyone to see him how I see him." 

 

"Everyone is going to know, Sam.  They, that _picture_..." 

 

Sam stared at the picture again on his computer screen, his eyes tracing over the lines of muscles in Gabriel's calves and back, the defiant tilt of his chin, and the smirk that curled his lips.  Coupled with the eyes, the bright golden eyes, staring straight into the camera, it was Gabriel, if a picture could ever embody a person. 

 

"I know," Sam whispered. 

 

Charlie swallowed hard, staring at the phone, pressing it to her ear.  "Sam-" 

 

"I'll talk to you later, Charlie," Sam said, hitting the disconnect button.  He poured himself another mug of coffee and savored it, staring at the picture again.  He pushed his fingers through his hair and leaned back against the counter. 

 

~!~

 

Gabriel bounced on his feet and ignored the look from Meg.  Four more photoshoots with Sam that had devolved into desperate sex, and they still hadn’t talked about the photo that had gone viral across the whole damn internet. 

 

“Stop being nervous,” Meg said, glancing at Gabriel. 

 

“Shut up,” Gabriel said, standing on his tiptoes, looking for Sam. 

 

“He said he’d be here, stop being nervous.” 

 

“Oh fuck off,” Gabriel growled, and lit up when he saw Sam finally making his way over to the both of them. 

 

“Novak!” One of the makeup artists snapped.  “Get over here!”

 

Gabriel shared a look with Meg and looked at Sam, biting down a groan at how damn good that boy looked in the fucking v neck.  Sam narrowed his eyes and Gabriel winked and threw Sam a smirk before he danced a few steps away. 

 

"You two need to stop being so obvious," Meg drawled, drawing Sam's attention back to her.  "I mean, not that I mind, but seriously.  The eye fucking.  I'm almost jealous." 

 

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes at her.  "You're crazy."

 

"Am I?" Meg asked.  "He looks ready to jump you right here, and don't think I don't know what you two have been getting up to after shoots." 

 

Sam flushed and cleared his throat.  "You don't-"

 

"Oh spare me, there's no one else I know that would leave fingerprint bruises all over his hips like that.  Oh and hickies everywhere he can leave them," Meg added. 

 

Sam looked away from her and didn't bother denying it.  He maybe did have a thing for marking Gabriel up.  "That's what makeup is for?" 

 

Meg laughed.  "You should have heard the makeup girl cursing Gabriel when she saw him when he showed up today.  That boy has gone through more concealer than half of the other models combined." 

 

"Is it," Sam cleared his throat, his heart dropping into his stomach.  "Is it a problem?"

 

Meg paused and looked at Sam.  Well, look at that, the puppy _was_ in love with Gabriel.  She suspected with the picture, and told Gabriel as much, but to see the evidence was...interesting.  "No, just something I'm going to mock you for regularly." 

 

Sam relaxed and gave her a hesitant smile.  "I'll try to return him a little less marked up next time." 

 

Meg shrugged.  "I'm more worried about you making him happy.  As long as you do that, you can do whatever the hell you wanna do to him." 

 

"Got it," Sam said, his mouth dry. 

 

"Speaking of which, I know he has something that he's dying to ask you.  So I'm going to leave and stop stealing him, because he's about to start squirming in place, and as much as I like teasing him, I know he has his limits," Meg said with a pat to Sam's arm, heading back into the sea of models around them. 

 

Sam blinked and realized Gabriel appeared only a moment later and he smiled.  Gabriel's gold makeup suited him, and he was still wearing nothing more than boyshorts.  "Hey," he said, his voice soft. 

 

One word shouldn't be enough to send shivers up his damn spine.  Gabriel took a deep breath and pulled a keycard out of his shorts and offered it up to Sam.  "Here."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and took the keycard, looking at Gabriel. 

 

"Uh, twelve thirty-four.  My room," Gabriel said, clearing his throat.  "Thought, maybe, since we both don't actually have to leave until Tuesday, that you might want to...you know." 

 

Sam froze and stared at the card in his hand.  Gabriel, Gabriel was inviting him to his room, after the show.  "You want-"

 

Gabriel shrugged, trying for nonchalance, ignoring the way his heart was pounding.  "I've heard some rather nice things about lazy morning wake up sex, and thought you might want to indulge.  I'll even feed you." 

 

Sam grinned and immediately pocketed the key.  "Well, now there's an invitation I can't turn down.  Feeding me?  Careful, I'll order the whole menu." 

 

Gabriel gave a delighted laugh.  "Well, you know, I can afford it, thanks to a certain photographer." 

 

Sam winked at Gabriel.  "Speaking of photography, I should go get in place."  He looked back out across the crowd and smiled.  "Twelve thirty-four?" 

 

"Yeah," Gabriel whispered, watching Sam give another wave before he headed back out to where the main runway was.  His heart was pounding and he took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling.  _Fuck_ , he was in trouble.  So much damn trouble. 

 

~!~

 

Sam bounced his leg nervously in the elevator and told himself that it was going to be fine, that Gabriel wanted him here, and most importantly, that they would have a chance to take their time.  The idea was intoxicating, and Sam couldn’t keep the little traitorous voice in the back of his mind quiet.  The one that told him maybe he’d get a chance to see Gabriel unguarded and open and maybe wake up with bed head if he was supremely lucky. 

 

He wasn’t even able to knock on the door before Gabriel was yanking it open and pulling him into the room.  Sam laughed, but Gabriel pulled him down and into a kiss before he even had a chance to say a single word. 

 

Sam had wanted this to be slow, but being completely swept away by Gabriel was almost as good.

 

 _Almost_. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Sam blinked himself away when the blanket covered his left side grunted and rolled away from him.  He turned and looked at Gabriel’s back and couldn’t help smiling, shifting to lay on his side.  That’s right.  Gabriel had demanded that he stay, and had even offered to feed him.  Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel’s shoulder, nuzzling at the soft skin. 

 

“Go to sleep,” Gabriel mumbled, yawning.  “Don’t wanna be ‘wake yet.” 

 

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist and snuggled up a little bit closer.  “You sure about that?” 

 

Gabriel opened one eye and twisted a little bit to look at Sam.  “You going to make it worth my while?” 

 

“I think I can do that,” Sam whispered, tugging Gabriel so he was laying on his back before climbing on top of him, stretching out on top of his body, leaning down to kiss him.  His heart clenched a little tighter at the sight of Gabriel like this, drowsy, his kisses lazy and sloppy and his body still warm from sleep. 

 

Gabriel hummed and spread his legs, smiling as Sam sank even closer to him and kept kissing him, over and over again.  It was the easy, perfect kind of wakeup that he had missed from being in a relationship.  Not that he’d had one of those in years.  Or wanted one.  Unless it was a certain ridiculously tall moose. 

 

Sam pulled back from the kiss and nipped at Gabriel’s jaw.  “Where’d your head go?” 

 

Gabriel blinked at Sam and cleared his throat.  “Sorry, was just, thinking.” 

 

“About what?” Sam asked, sucking a mark into the golden skin with a smile.  Gabriel made a noise and Sam did it again. 

 

Gabriel sucked his stomach in when Sam’s hand started to trail lower, only out of habit, but it made Sam freeze and pull back to glower at him.  He flushed, embarrassed at having been caught. 

 

Sam frowned and planted his hands on either side of Gabriel’s shoulders.  “Why did you do that?” 

 

When in doubt, always play dumb.  Gabriel gave Sam an innocent look and batted his eyelashes.  “What are you talking about?” 

 

Sam’s frown deepened.  “Gabriel.  Why’d you do that?  You know you’re fucking gorgeous, you’ve got nothing to hide.” 

 

Gabriel swallowed and met Sam’s eyes.  Sam, whose eyes were so damn bright it was almost like they could see through him.  He shrugged a little bit and cleared his throat.  “So, most of the time it’s easy to shrug off the comments from the press and everyone else.” 

 

“Only most of the time?” Sam asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel said, offering another attempt at a non-chalant shrug.  “The rest of the time, I look in the mirror and see exactly what they see.” 

 

“Which is what?” Sam asked, holding himself over Gabriel, staring at him. 

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and cleared his throat.  “You know, the model that’s heavier set than models should be.  That’s short.  That has an attitude and doesn’t have a megawatt smile.” He shrugged.  “The comments don’t get to me often, but sometimes I see them.” 

 

Sam pressed in closer to Gabriel and sucked at his neck, nice and hard, until Gabriel was squirming and gasping for him.  “I think I need to show you just how amazing you are.” 

 

Gabriel knew that he was in deep, deep trouble with Sam already.  But he’d never known when to learn to quit.  “I’m always up for a private lesson from you, Sam.” 

 

Sam leaned in to kiss the insecure smile off of Gabriel’s face and pressed him back and into the pillows.  "Good," he whispered, smiling down at Gabriel.  It was easy to lose himself in kissing, the slow slide of their lips together, over and over again, until Gabriel was gasping and shivering underneath him.  Sam hummed and leaned down to suck a mark into Gabriel's throat, feeling him arch.  "I love how sensitive you are," he whispered. 

 

Gabriel slammed his eyes shut and tried to rock his hips up from underneath Sam, but Sam kept him pinned to the bed and slowly kissed his way even further down his neck.  He shivered and managed to suck in a hard breath.  "Sam, please." 

 

"Nah," Sam said, working his way over ot the other side of Gabriel's neck, leaving mark after mark there.  He knew that Meg would give him shit for it, but it was worth it to have Gabriel trembling for him.  "I really want you to feel how much I want you, Gabriel.  You're fucking gorgeous." 

 

Gabriel shuddered and whined, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair.  "Sam..." 

 

Sam smiled and lifted his mouth away from Gabriel's skin, looking up at him.  "I told you once, remember?  You're real.  Warm."  He pressed his face to Gabriel's heart and listened to it pound out a few beats before he pressed a kiss to the golden skin there.  "You are everything I could ever want." 

 

"Shit," Gabriel swore as Sam's mouth trailed lower and he took his time, slowly sucking and teasing his nipple.  His dick was hard and leaking along his belly, but Sam was determined to kiss as much of him as he possibly could.  "Sam, can we get a move on?" 

 

"Nah," Sam whispered, taking his time to move over to the other, sucking it into his mouth until it was just as red and hard as the other.  He grinned up at Gabriel and kissed his breastbone.  "I think that I'm going to take you apart.  And then put you back together again." 

 

"I'm not humpty dumpty," Gabriel growled, giving Sam's hair a tug. 

 

Sam laughed and shook his head, lifting one of Gabriel's hands to his lips.  "You most certainly are not," he agreed, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel's palm, teasing each of his fingers, nipping at the tip of each.  He sucked two of Gabriel's fingers into his mouth and sucked hard, groaning when Gabriel bucked under him. 

 

"Sam!" Gabriel cried out, his whole body shaking as Sam kept sucking at his fingers, his tongue teasing along them.  "Sam, fuck, please..." 

 

Sam pulled his mouth away for long enough to press a kiss to the back of Gabriel's hand and trail his lips up his forearm and then to his shoulder.  "I told you.  I'll kiss every single inch of you and make you feel as worshipped as you should," he promised, licking his lips. 

 

"I'm not going to fucking live through this," Gabriel growled.  He squirmed as Sam lifted his other hand and started to repeat the process all over again, sucking on his fingers nice and hard until his whole body was trembling.  "Sam..." 

 

Sam smiled against Gabriel's skin as he pressed another kiss to his shoulder.  "I think maybe I should let you take the edge off until I get you all properly worked up again.  What do you think?" 

 

Gabriel shivered and bucked his hips up, trying to tell Sam exactly what he wanted without needing to say it.  "Sam, fuck, Sam, please." 

 

"Is that what you want, Gabriel?" Sam asked, reaching down to wrap his hand around Gabriel's cock, giving him a slow squeeze, watching as Gabriel cried out, his back arching off the bed.  "Want me to take the edge off and get you all worked up a second time around?" 

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded, over and over again.  "Yes, yes, yes, fuck, yes," he panted, rocking into Sam's hand, shuddering as a rough fingertip teased along the tip of his cock. 

 

"That's what I like to hear," Sam said, stroking Gabriel faster, watching as he started to lose control, his whole body shaking.  "Going to make you come, just like this, then I'll get you ready and just slide into you, worship you, nice and slow and proper." 

 

Gabriel whined and bit down on his lip.  He didnt want this to stop, he didn't want it to ever end, but Sam was stroking and squeezing him just right and he didn't have any hope of trying to maintain some semblance of control.  "Yes, fuck, please yes," he begged. 

 

Sam grinned and leaned up, stretching a little to kiss Gabriel, sucking at his lower lip until Gabriel was whining and gasping into the kiss.  One firm bite to his lips later, Gabriel let out a filthy groan, his back arching as he shoved into Sam's hand and came all over himself.  Sam stroked him through the aftershocks until Gabriel was trembling and his chest was heaving.  He grinned.  "Good?"  

 

Gabriel barely managed to lift one finger to flip Sam off.  "Oh fuck you," he whispered, grinning as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Sam swiped a few tissues off the side table and wiped them both off, grinning down at the sated picture of Gabriel.  It suited him, seeing him relaxed like this.  It was a sight that he wasn't going to get tired of anytime soon.  "Let me know when you're ready for round two." 

 

"For fuck's sake, let me breathe," Gabriel panted, huffing out a laugh.  "I need a few minutes." 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned down to nuzzle Gabriel's tummy, pressing soft kisses to it, even as he felt Gabriel tense underneath him.  "I love that you are so soft here.  No chisled abs for you." 

 

"Dad bod.  It's in.  Fashion says so," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. 

 

Sam shook his head, looking up at Gabriel, stretching out and over him, giving him a hard kiss.  "No.  You're mesermizing for so many other reasons than a simple fashion trend." 

 

Gabriel wanted to believe Sam, wanted to believe the earnest eyes that were boring into him with no intention of stopping.  He wanted to completely lose himself in the idea that Sam was right, that it was more than the momentary fashion trend that had played in his favor.  "I'll take your word for it," Gabriel managed, clearing his throat. 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes and growled a little bit, pinning Gabriel's shoulders to the bed.  "You listen to me and you listen to me good!" he ordered. 

 

Gabriel shivered and stared up at Sam, the way that his eyes were glittering with anger and arousal.  His dick twitched and damn, Sam was even more gorgeous like this.  "Yeah?" 

 

"You," Sam punctuated the word with a kiss.  "Are gorgeous.  And fucking breathtaking." 

 

Gabriel whined into the kiss and reached up, tangling his fingers into Sam's hair, giving them an impatient tug.  He wanted more kisses from Sam.  Needed them.  "Sam..." 

 

"And you," Sam went on, pulling back from Gabriel to press another kiss to his heart, and then down his stomach, sucking mark after mark into it.  "Are going to have no doubt of that when you leave this hotel room." 

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh, because the idea that Sam could fuck his insecurities into oblivion was amusing and hell if he didn't want to watch Sam try.  He tugged on Sam's hair again and shivered when Sam spread his legs and settled between them easily.  "Okay," he agreed, clearing his throat. 

 

"You know," Sam said, pausing as he sucked a mark into Gabriel's hip bone, followed by a matching one on the other side.  "I think that I am going to have to leave you with more marks than concealer is going to be able to cover up." 

 

"Meg is going to fucking hate you," Gabriel managed to get out with a laugh. 

 

Sam shrugged and smiled.  "I think that I'll survive."  Another mark, this time lower and almost on Gabriel's thighs.  "Besides.  I think that your inner thighs were made for marking, don't you?" 

 

Gabriel gasped and slammed his eyes shut, tangling his hands in the sheets as Sam's teeth sank into the skin of his thighs.  He could already feel himself getting hard, because fuck if Sam wasn't the best at getting him raring to go for a second round.  "You're going to kill me." 

 

Sam smirked and sank his teeth in again, if only so he could hear the filthy noise that escaped Gabriel again as he arched, his whole body shaking.  "And just think, I haven't even started prepping you yet." 

 

"You're definitely going to kill me," Gabriel panted, rocking his hips up, forcing his legs just a little bit wider for Sam's mouth as it left mark after mark, and Sam's fingers, as they pressed possessively into each of the marks.  "Fuck, please, get a move on." 

 

"I suppose so," Sam hummed against Gabriel's skin.  He pulled back and fumbled for the lube that they had left on the nightstand.  He poured some into his hand and went back to sucking on Gabriel's thigh, teasing him with a single finger.  Gabriel was still a little loose from the night before and his finger sank in deep, nice and easy. 

 

"Sam!" Gabriel whined, rocking his hips down and onto Sam's finger.  "Come on, not gonna break, fuck, please hurry the hell up." 

 

"Nah," Sam repeated his answers from earlier and smiled down at Gabriel, easily working the finger in and out of him, before pressing in a second.  Gabriel was hard again and Sam couldn't help smirking.  "Looks like you're more than ready for a round two, huh?" 

 

"Yeah, that's your fault for being so inspiring," Gabriel snapped, slamming his eyes shut as he rocked down against both of Sam's fingers, taking them in as deep as they would go. 

 

He whined as Sam twisted them, just enough so they were brushing against his prostate and he shouted, arching and rocking back.  Gabriel panted as Sam began to shove his fingers in deeper, hitting that spot over and over again until his dick was leaking and making a mess all over his stomach. 

 

When Sam slid in a third finger, it went easily, and Gabriel did nothing more than demand for more, rocking back insistently, desperate for it now.  He reached and fumbled with a condom, getting one on his dick and coating himself in lube as he focused on finishing the stretching of Gabriel.  "You almost ready for me?" 

 

"Fuck, I was ready ten minutes ago, but you want to torture me!" Gabriel snapped, slamming his hips back against Sam's fingers.  "Want you in me, Sam, please, fuck, please!" 

 

Sam shuddered and sucked in a hard breath.  Gabriel's begging was intoxicating and he wasn't immune to it.  He stared down at him and pulled his fingers out slowly, carefully lining himself up.  It was easy to wait until golden eyes snapped to him in impatience.  Sam met his eyes and slid all of the way in, a slow, easy slide that had Gabriel moaning his name, long and low from his belly. 

 

"Sam, Sam, fuck, yes, now move, fuck, please move," he begged, his whole body shaking as he rocked back against Sam, trying to entice him into moving.  "Come on, please, fuck please move, I need it." 

 

"I do like it when you beg," Sam panted out, reaching down to grab Gabriel by the hips as he pulled himself out, slow and careful before he gently rocked back in.  Gabriel whined and thrashed, begging for more, for faster, but Sam stuck to the slow, easy pace. 

 

Gabriel's whine got stuck in his throat and he sucked in a hard breath, rocking his hips back, trying to get himself under control.  He wasn't going to last long at this rate and he wanted this to go on forever. "Sam, please..." he begged. 

 

Sam shook his head and kept the slow and easy pace as he rocked into Gabriel over and over again.  He slid their lips together and kissed Gabriel until they had to break apart for air.  Gabriel's fingers were digging into his shoulders, trying to urge him on faster.  "Want you, just like this," he whispered. 

 

Gabriel shuddered and found himself clinging to Sam, holding on as tight as he could.  This was an assault on his senses and he was completely losing himself in how good Sam felt, and how worshipped he felt like this, Sam surrounding every single inch of him.  “Sam, please…” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s neck, holding onto him for dear life. 

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Sam whispered into Gabriel’s hair, sliding into him over and over again, building up speed slowly until Gabriel was constantly making noise into his neck.  “Love the sight of you like this, so good, so beautiful, want to see you like this over and over again.”  He was babbling, but he’d never felt this good and Gabriel was tightening his hold on him until it felt like they were melded together. 

 

When Gabriel lost control and came, crying out into his neck, Sam held onto him even tighter, managing two more of the slow, achy thrusts into Gabriel’s body before he came, his orgasm wrenched out of him, like a piece of soul was leaving him to be with Gabriel.  Sam shivered and kept himself over Gabriel, leaning on him a little bit as they kissed, slow and sloppy. 

 

Gabriel kissed him back and Sam lost track of how long they stayed pressed together like that, sweat cooling on his back, but for every soft kiss and noise that escaped Gabriel, he knew that he was falling deeper in love.  He was head over heels in love with Gabriel, and there really was no coming back from this.  Not anymore. 

 

“So,” Gabriel whispered, after he’d caught his breath and just as Sam was starting to feel heavy.  “How do you feel about waffles?” 

 

Sam grinned, bright and wide.  “The more the better?” 

 

“Man after my own heart!” Gabriel said, looking over at the phone.  “Why don’t you call up for room service and I’ll take a shower?” 

 

Sam nodded and watched as Gabriel headed to the bathroom, the shower turning on moments later.  He ordered enough food that could have probably fed him twice over, but dammit he was fucking hungry. 

 

When Gabriel came out of the shower, grinning bright and wide at the sight of the food, Sam couldn’t help how hard his heart was pounding.  He wanted this.  He wanted all of this.  Gabriel walking out of showers to smile at him.  Lazy smiles and Gabriel’s wet hair combed back from his forehead.  Sam stood up and strode over to Gabriel, cupping his face in his hands, leaning in for another slow kiss. “Have breakfast with me?”

 

“Why Sammy, I thought you’d never ask,” Gabriel drawled, winking at Sam as he headed over to the table. 

 

Everything was easy.  Everything felt almost too easy.  Sam ate his way through a pile of waffles that impressed even Gabriel (a rare feat, he was made to understand), and when Gabriel slid into his lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and coaxed him back to bed with soft kisses and a gentle kneading of his neck?  He wasn’t about to refuse. 

 

Not when the tantalizing possibility of this hovered in the air between them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a second chapter for you all, due to my unintentional hiatus that I am now back from!!


	7. Chapter 7

 

A few hours later, Sam stretched and climbed off of the bed, grinning down at Gabriel, who was still cuddled up in the blankets.  "I need to get going." 

 

Gabriel huffed and reached out to wrap his arms around Sam's leg.  His body was still singing from Sam taking him apart piece by piece a little bit earlier, and he didn't want this whole, magical experience to end.  "You have to go?"

 

Sam leaned down and pressed Gabriel into the pillows, kissing him softly.  "I do.  But I promise I'll see you again soon." 

 

Gabriel gave a dramatic flop back into the blankets and sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair.  "I suppose I can live with that." 

 

Sam winked.  "I'll see you when you get home.  You have my phone number.  You can use it from time to time." 

 

"You don't like answering your phone," Gabriel shot back.  "Charlie told me so!"

 

Sam hummed and leaned over the bed, pushing Gabriel back into the blankets again.  "Well.  Charlie doesn't know that you have a specialized ringtone and I would answer your call." 

 

Gabriel fought down the shiver that ran up his spine and he grinned.  "What's my ringtone?" 

 

"I'm not going to tell you," Sam said, kissing Gabriel and then his nose.  "But I have to get going.  I'll text you when I land." 

 

"Okay," Gabriel drawled, letting Sam finally leave the room, appreciating the way his ass looked in those jeans.  He licked his lips and smirked.  Damn, Sam was the best thing he'd ever seen to look at both coming and going. 

 

Gabriel spoiled himself, relaxing and sprawling in the blankets, finally rousing himself to catch his later flight when he had to.  He got home late and shot Sam a text and collapsed into his bed, glad that he didn't have to be up the following morning. 

 

~!~

 

Sam pushed himself up and out of bed and grinned at a particular ringtone.  He flicked the screen open and held up the phone.  “Testing me already to see if I answer your-"

 

"Sam, you need to get online," Gabriel said, his voice flat. 

 

Sam froze and sat bolt upright.  He'd never heard Gabriel sound like that.  "What's going on, Gabriel?" 

 

Gabriel looked at the headlines, each more unflattering than the last and pressed his hand to his face.  "I don't know if I can read them to you." 

 

Ice ran down Sam's spine and he pushed the covers off, scrambling to get to his computer.  The background of Gabriel greeted him and he ignored it in favor of opening a browser.  Emails from Charlie were all over his inbox and the horrible feeling got worse.  "What happened, Gabriel?" 

 

Gabriel sucked in a hard breath and stared at the headlines.  "Someone saw you coming out of my hotel room.  One of the, another model." 

 

"Shit," Sam swore, opening Charlie's emails.  There were pictures.  He let his eyes fall shut.  He hadn't been careful.  They'd been so fucking careful, and now... _now_...

 

"I'm going to fix this," Gabriel said, swallowing hard.  "I'm going to fix it, Sam.  I'm not, I won't let this hurt you." 

 

Sam didn't have time to register exactly what that meant before the phone call was being disconnected.  He looked at headline after headline, his stomach twisting violently.  They painted Gabriel...horribly.  That Gabriel had been sleeping with him to get preferential photography treatment.  That Sam had been paying off magazines to, to get them to buy Gabriel on the front cover. 

 

His phone rang and Sam only glanced at Charlie's name before he picked up the receiver.  "Charlie...?" he asked, his voice soft. 

 

Charlie slammed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.  "It isn't good." 

 

"I...we..." Sam managed, dropping his head.  "What do we need to do?"

 

"I don't know.  Lay low.  I need to get ahold of Gabriel and figure out how to do damage control.  This isn't good, Sam," Charlie said, typing frantically. 

 

"Gabriel's planning something," Sam whispered.  "He said, he said he's going to fix it.  That he wouldn't...wouldn't..." he couldn't get the rest of the words out.  His eyes burned and he blinked hard. 

 

"Of course he is," Charlie grumbled.  "Fucking boy doesn't know when he needs to lay low." 

 

Sam swallowed hard and closed the browser window.  "Don't, don't let him, don't let him do something stupid, Charlie.  He's got his entire career, and I'm not-" 

 

"Sam," Charlie snapped.  "Shut the fuck up." 

 

Sam shut his mouth and took a deep breath.  "I'm sorry." 

 

"Yeah, not as sorry as you are both going to be if you don't let the two of us fucking handle this," Charlie said, shooting off another email. 

 

Sam nodded and tightened his hand on the receiver.  "What do you need me to do?"

 

"Stay home," Charlie ordered.  "Stay home and let me figure out how the fuck we are going to fix any of this." 

 

Sam nodded and looked at the phone, pulling it away from his ear.  "Tell me what to do and I'll do it, Charlie." 

 

"I know," Charlie said, softening her voice.  "You'll get through this, Sam.  I promise that you will." 

 

Sam disconnected the call.  She'd made it perfectly clear.  He'd get through this.  Because he hadn't paid off anyone, and there was no way that could be proved, and eventually that part would die.  But Gabriel and he sleeping together?  That was going to destroy Gabriel's career. 

 

Sam debated going back to bed and completely rejected the idea.  He couldn't even go out for a run.  He was trapped here, in his apartment.  Sam looked to the cabinet and debated getting drunk.  It was five o'clock somewhere, wasn't it? 

 

~!~

 

Sam lost track of time after that.  Drinking had been the right thing to do and now he didn't need to think about anything.  He didn't need to think about how Gabriel's voice had sounded horrifically flat and nothing like himself. 

 

He didn't need to think about the fact that Gabriel's career might be damn well ruined.  And that there was going to be no coming back from this, and that he might never get to photograph Gabriel again. 

 

Sam blinked hard and took another desperate sip from the bottle when his phone went off.  It was from Gabriel and it was a link.  He frowned and opened the message, blinking when it immediately connected him to a livestreamed conference.  He scowled, and stared at the crowd of reporters.  What the fuck was going on? 

 

Then Gabriel stepped in front of the microphones and his heart jumped into his throat. 

 

"Thank you for coming," Gabriel said, putting his notecards in front of him and looking out at the sea of reporters.  He smirked and told himself that this was for Sam, and he would sell this, because Sam was more important than he ever would be. 

 

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered, staring at the image of Gabriel on his phone.  He scrambled for his computer and pulled up the conference in a browser, devouring the sight of Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel straightened his shoulders.  "I am here to address the rumors that have been published as a result of the image of Sam walking out of my hotel room last night." 

 

A sudden clatter from the reporters had Gabriel holding up his hand.  "Let me finish." 

 

Sam bit down on his lip, gripping the side of the desk, watching as Gabriel commanded the room.  "What the fuck are you doing, Gabriel?" 

 

"First off, there's a complete difference between two consenting adults who are attracted to each other sleeping together, and someone buying better photos with sex," Gabriel said.  "I am guilty of the first, and absolutely innocent of the second.  My evidence is as simple as the fact that many of Sam's pictures that are not of me have been published in a multitude of magazines." 

 

Another loud uproar of questions from the reporters, but Gabriel stared at them all, waiting until they were done. 

 

Sam felt his stomach drop and watched as Gabriel waited out the questions being shouted at him. 

 

" _Secondly_ ," Gabriel continued, once the room was silent again.  "I find it hard to believe that a one night stand is worth all of this controversy.  He's a photographer, and they're a dime a dozen in this business, as I'm sure you all know."

 

Sam stopped breathing and stared at Gabriel's smirk. 

 

"Now, if you want a story," Gabriel drawled, smirking at them, raising both of his eyebrows in challenge.  "Publish _this_.  I'm disgusted enough by these accusations that I am immediately terminating all modeling contracts that I have with agencies and product lines.  They will be paid out as per prior agreements." 

 

" _No_ ," Sam whispered. 

 

The room exploded and Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest, staring at all of them. 

 

"If you _think_ ," Gabriel started, raising his voice until there was silence again.  "That a photographer who has taken a couple of pictures of me means anything to me, you're all sadly mistaken.  He was a good time."  He raised his chin.  "Print the real story."  He turned and stalked off stage. 

 

Sam stared as the stream he'd been watching went dark.  His phone vibrated.  His heart churned and his vision blurred.  He stood up and walked away from the desk.  Of course it hadn't meant anything.  He hadn't meant anything to Gabriel.  Now he knew the truth, and he'd been the one to think that maybe... 

 

 _Well_. 

 

Now he knew better. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DUCKS* I'M SORRY, AREN'T YOU GLAD I POSTED UP TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE?


	8. Chapter 8

 

Sam lowered his camera and sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair again.  Six months.  That was how long it had been since Gabriel had taken the fashion world by storm and had disappeared.  Sam had gone with him.  The rumors hadn't stopped and the two times he had tried to do shoots, no magazine had been willing to buy his pictures. 

 

There was something relaxing and easy about doing photography like this.  He'd had his own studio for years and hadn't ever bothered using it in a way that was constructive.  Now he had his own business that was starting to thrive.  Weddings, portraits, and other family events.  He had a portfolio filled with fashion shoots that he didn't need any longer.  He was happy with this.  He could be happy with this. 

 

"Sam?"

 

Sam looked up at Gilda and smiled at her.  "Hey, heading home for the night?"

 

Gilda nodded and walked closer to him.  "Sam, can I ask you something?" 

 

Sam tensed and took a deep breath.  "Yeah, of course." 

 

"Why do you stay if you aren't happy here?" Gilda asked.  "I mean, you're happy, and I love being your assistant, don't get me wrong.  But Charlie misses you." 

 

Sam shook his head.  He didn't need to be a part of an industry that had the phantoms of Gabriel's presence all over it.  He'd moved on.  "I'm, I'll be happy.  It's just different," he said, smiling at her. 

 

"Six months and you're still looking like that..." Gilda said. 

 

"Heh," Sam said with a snort.  "Guess I got in too deep.  My own fault.  I'll get over it eventually."  He stood up and reached out to pat Gilda on the shoulder.  "Go home to Charlie, Gilda.  Tell her I say hello and I miss her too." 

 

Gilda huffed and watched Sam take his camera and walk out of the studio, flipping the sign to closed behind him.  Fucking stupid, that's what he was.  They had to do something about this, and they needed to do it now.  She pulled out her phone. 

 

“Hey babe, your slave driver letting you off early?” Charlie asked. 

 

Gilda sighed.  “I need his phone number.  And I need it now.” 

 

Charlie was silent for a moment.  “He might not come.” 

 

“I’m going to try.” 

 

~!~

 

Sam sat down on the bench in the park and raised the camera, zooming in on the sunset against the buildings across the river.  It was a beautiful picture.  He snapped and checked the screen, adjusting a few more settings before he took another. 

 

He wouldn't be able to sell the picture, but it was nice to do something that wasn't portraits or happy couples.  A dog barked and he fought down a smile.  He should get a dog.  Maybe he'd be a little bit less lonely if he had a dog. 

 

He hated his days off now.  If he could have kept the studio open seven days a week and managed to stay sane, he would have.  But now there was time for him to think and to try to distract himself so he didn't think.  The last thing he needed to do was get lost thinking. 

 

"You know.  I didn't fucking total a lucrative career in an industry I love and grew up in for you to become a small town nobody." 

 

Sam froze, his heart pounding so hard against his ribs that it hurt.  He kept looking down at his camera and took a deep breath.  "It was for the best," he said, his voice quiet.  "If we both left." 

 

Gabriel scoffed.  "And what, prove all of the gossip mongers right?  That you were bribing magazines and we were trading bribes in the way of sex?"

 

Sam flinched at the reminder.  He'd come to terms with it.  With what he had been to Gabriel.  One among dozens.  Someone Gabriel had just wanted to have a good time with.  So what if Gabriel's laugh haunted his dreams and he couldn't forget that morning in the hotel, feeding each other waffles and giggling?  That was his own damn business.  "It doesn't matter," he said. 

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and dropped his arms from the front of his chest and stuffed his hands into his pockets.  "I did it for you.  Why'd, why'd you _leave_?" 

 

Sam wanted to laugh, but everything hurt too much.  He shook his head and looked up at Gabriel.  His hair was a little bit longer, and he was sporting scruff that he normally never would have been caught dead in.  But the red button up and black leather jacket with jeans looked good on him.  The immediate surge of attraction was as powerful as it always had been.  "Doesn't matter," he repeated. 

 

"It does matter!" Gabriel snapped.  "I told you I fucking did it for you, what part of that didn't you understand?" 

 

A hoarse, croaky laugh left Sam's throat and he stared at Gabriel.  "You did it for me." 

 

_"Yes!"_

 

"You told me, in exact words, in front of the entire press what I meant to you," Sam said, staring at Gabriel, watching him flinch back.  "It was a fling, it didn't mean anything." 

 

"Because the press fucking expected that of me!" Gabriel shouted, wanting to grab Sam's jacket and throw him back to the bench.  "By saying that, I gave them what they wanted, so you, you, you could go back to doing photography!" 

 

Sam shook his head.  "No one was willing to work with me-"

 

"Oh please," Gabriel scoffed.  "Maybe not right away, but did you bother to wait the scandal out?  It would have taken two months, maybe three, and you would have been exactly where you were before!" 

 

Sam went silent and dropped his head.  "What do you want from me?" 

 

Gabriel deflated and stared at Sam.  "You're the most talented fashion photographer I've ever met in my life.  Think about what you did with Hannah, with Anna, with dozens of others.  With Samandriel, what you did for Meg, and what you did for this industry." 

 

Sam clenched his eyes shut. 

 

"Do you not _understand_ ," Gabriel said, stepping closer to Sam.  "That by doing all of that, that by staying, you could have helped shape the entire industry into something deserving of its reputation?  You were helping to do that, Sam." 

 

Gabriel's whisper of his name was a deep twist of the knife into his chest and Sam stood up, walking away from him.  "I can't do this." 

 

"Why did you run away?" Gabriel said, jogging after Sam.  "Tell me!" 

 

Sam stiffened and tightened his hold on his camera.  Gabriel pushed, Gabriel always _pushed_ , wanted more, needed more, and was so damn determined to get him to break into tiny pieces.  Not this time.  He looked over his shoulder at Gabriel and met his golden eyes.  He cleared his throat.  "Why do you care?  It was just a fling.  I'm one of dozens, remember?" 

 

Sam could see how much that hurt Gabriel, watched him take a step back.  He wanted to feel good about making Gabriel hurt as much as he did, but all he felt was empty.  He looked back down at the camera in his hands and shook his head, walking away from Gabriel. 

 

It didn't matter.  It didn't hurt any more.  He was over Gabriel.  He _was_.  It didn't matter, he didn't matter.  His opinion didn't matter.  Sam walked back to his apartment and decided that he was going to adopt a dog.  Maybe he'd visit the shelter tomorrow.  That would at least give him something to do, and he could start to get over Gabriel, properly. 

 

His phone didn't blow up with texts and calls anymore.  Sam was glad.  He _was_.  He relaxed into his couch and put on the television as he sipped his beer.  He was happy here.  He could be happy here, a dog would help.  Maybe even two.  He could certainly afford it. 

 

Anything to stop thinking about Gabriel and the stupid fucking hurt look in his eyes when he'd reminded him about what he had said. 

 

~!~

 

Sam walked into the studio on Monday morning, unable to keep from grinning.  He'd found two dogs, german shepherd mixes, that he was going to adopt first thing after work today.  This was exactly what he had needed.  Everything that he had wanted or needed. 

 

"I don't think I've seen you look this happy in months," Gilda called.  "What's the reason for the grin?" 

 

"I found a couple of dogs I'm going to adopt," Sam said happily, still grinning.  "They're absolutely beautiful.  Wait until you see them." 

 

Gilda blinked in surprise and watched Sam head into the office.  Had Gabriel and he not...?  Her phone rang and she picked it up.  It was the same number she'd called on Friday.  "Hello?" 

 

"Clear his schedule today.  I don't care what the cost is, clear it today." 

 

Gilda shivered at the order and immediately sat down in front of the computer.  "Okay." 

 

"Leave the studio after I get there.  Make sure everyone else is gone." 

 

"Got it," Gilda said, looking around the room.  She glanced at the clock.  "How long will it take you to get here?  I need an hour to cancel appointments." 

 

"You have an hour and a half." 

 

Gilda pulled the phone away from her ear and couldn't help grinning a little bit as she whistled and went about rescheduling the appointments that Sam had set up for today.  Minimal complaints when she offered them all half off Sam's usual costs. 

 

Sam came out to ask where the first appointment was and didn't react beyond a grunt when she mentioned that they cancelled due to a family emergency.  Gilda looked up when a red classic car pulled up in front of the studio.  Gabriel walked out and she stood up from the computer, gathering her things. 

 

Gabriel looked at her.  "He ready?" 

 

"Yeah," Gilda said.  "What are you-"

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "Go home." 

 

Gilda nodded and saluted Gabriel.  "You got it!  Good luck, I'm just going to tell him that you're in the studio." 

 

Gabriel nodded and followed her directions to the studio.  He took a deep breath and walked into the studio, kicking off his shoes.  He didn't have long. 

 

"Sam!" Gilda called.  "Next appointment is in the studio, getting set up.  Ready when you are!" 

 

Sam looked up from his computer (the backgrounds that rotated between the scenery that he kept trying to convince himself were what he wanted to see were awful) and smiled at her.  "All right, I'll be right there." 

 

Gabriel was sitting on the stool, naked, twisted just enough to keep himself modest when Sam walked in. 

 

Sam froze and stared at Gabriel sitting on the stool in front of the camera.  "Wh-what..." 

 

Gabriel spread his arms and sighed.  "No barriers.  No more lies." 

 

Sam snapped his mouth shut and looked at the door. 

 

"She's gone," Gabriel said.  "She rescheduled the rest of your appointments today, and she's locked up.  It's just us." 

 

Sam tightened his hand on his camera and fought down the urge to growl.  "What do you want?" 

 

"I fell in love with you when I saw that picture of me in the damn dress," Gabriel said with a sigh, hanging his head a little. 

 

Sam froze and stared at Gabriel. 

 

"I _thought_ ," Gabriel cleared his throat.  "I thought that maybe, maybe my flirting had gotten through to you.  For the longest time, before that, it was just physical, but that photo...you saw _me_ , for the first time.  And captured it.  And everyone, for some reason, loved what you saw." 

 

Sam swallowed and shut his eyes, keeping his hands on the camera. 

 

"After that, god, every single thing I learned about you, fuck, it only got more and more obvious.  I knew how I felt about you, but had no idea how you felt," Gabriel said, and gave a wet laugh.  "Then the nude shoot happened." 

 

Sam's hands weren't shaking.  They _weren't_. 

 

"That _picture_ , Sam..." Gabriel whispered.  "That pose you let me pick, and then what you did to the picture itself..." 

 

Sam opened his eyes and took a step back from Gabriel, shaking his head.  "Gabriel, please..." 

 

"That was your way of telling me you were falling too, wasn't it?" Gabriel asked. 

 

Sam looked up at Gabriel and felt his throat closing up.  Had it been so obvious?  Had Gabriel known the entire time and he'd still...he'd still...

 

"I love that picture," Gabriel said, looking down at the floor, afraid to meet Sam's eyes.  "That's why, why I gave you my hotel room key.  I wanted, I wanted more than just a few frantic minutes with you." 

 

"Gabriel-"

 

Gabriel held up his hand.  "I thought you knew.  We were going to get back and I was going to muster up the courage to ask you for coffee.  Proper coffee.  A date.  I wanted everything real about that morning, Sam.  I wanted it all." 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel and felt the silence stretch out between them.  He cleared his throat and felt Gabriel's eyes jump to his face.  "Then why...why did you..." 

 

Gabriel gave a hoarse laugh and stared at Sam's face.  "I lied.  I lied my ass off, to protect you.  If they saw what you'd meant to me, what I wanted, we both would have shattered under the pressure from the press." 

 

"You didn't give us that chance," Sam said quietly.  "You made the choice for me." 

 

"I did," Gabriel agreed.  "I wanted to give that to you, because there was so much more you have to offer that the world needs to see." 

 

Sam deflated and stared at Gabriel.  "Why are you here, Gabriel?" 

 

Gabriel clutched his hands together in his lap.  "I'm here because I wanted to set the record straight.  Because you're hiding.  Because..." his voice cracked a little bit.  "Because no one has ever seen me the way you see me and I don't know if I'm strong enough to walk away again." 

 

Sam put the camera down carefully and walked around his tripod, looking at Gabriel.  “What do you want from me?” 

 

“I want to see myself the way you see me in photographs,” Gabriel whispered.  “I want to wake up every morning curled around you and bring you waffles and fruit in bed.  I want to tease and torment you and have you pin me to the wall.”  He stopped and met Sam’s eyes.  “I’m in love with you, and I’m hoping that you are a little in love with me too.” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Sam stopped in front of Gabriel and reached out to take his hand.  “Come with me.” 

 

Gabriel blinked, confused, as Sam led him out of the studio and down a small hallway.  “Where are we going?” 

 

“I have an office where I do post production, but this room,” Sam paused and looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, even as he kept Gabriel’s hand tightly in his.  “This is my actual office.”  He opened the door and tugged Gabriel into the room, flipping the light switch, shutting the door behind them both. 

 

Gabriel gasped and froze, looking around the room.

 

“I think,” Sam said, walking over to the desk.  “I’ve known I was in love with you, since that nude shoot.  Probably was in love longer, but that’s when I knew it.  I have tried every single trick I know to get you out of my system, Gabriel.” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes darted from framed picture to framed picture around the room.  They weren’t all of him, but a lot of them were.  Samandriel.  Hannah.  _Anna_.  There was one with both he and Anna, the last photo, where Gabriel had extended his hand.  The picture where he’d blown Sam a kiss on the runway.  The nude shoot. 

 

“You remind me why I love photography.  That ability to capture someone, who they _are_ , in a moment, in an instant, and to share it with the world, every time I shoot you, I know I’ve managed that,” Sam said. 

 

Gabriel stepped in closer to Sam, keeping his hand curled inside Sam’s and pressed his face to Sam’s neck.  He took a slow inhale and closed his eyes.  “ _Sam_.” 

 

Sam broke.  He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s and hugged, _squeezed_ him as tight as he could, burying his face in Gabriel’s hair, inhaling the scent of him.  “ _Gabriel_.” 

 

“Give me one more love letter,” Gabriel whispered, after silence had stretched on for several minutes.  “Just one more.  It can be our goodbye, if that’s what we want.  But we’re going to go out on our terms, not theirs.” 

 

Sam raised his eyebrow and pulled back to look at Gabriel.  “What are you planning?” 

 

Gabriel reached up and pulled Sam down for a kiss.  “Come on, we’ve got a shoot to do!”

 

“We do?” Sam asked, laughing as Gabriel started tugging him back to the studio.  “What are you planning?”

 

Gabriel stopped in front of Sam and looked down at himself.  “Well, I thought we might do another photoshoot.  Nude, of course.”

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.  “What are you planning?” 

 

Gabriel huffed and pressed his hands to Sam’s chest.  “I think if I tell you and spoil you, you’re going to say no.”

 

“That’s not a good reason to get me to say yes!” Sam said, unable to keep from laughing.  Gabriel was here, Gabriel _loved_ him. 

 

Gabriel reached out and pressed his hands to Sam’s chest.  “You need to strip too.” 

 

Sam raised both of his eyebrows.  “I’m not the model, here.” 

 

Gabriel hummed and smiled, tracing his fingertips on Sam’s shirt.  “I told you I want you to give me one more love letter, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam said, tilting his head.  “Not sure what that has to do with me.” 

 

“Maybe,” Gabriel drawled, pushing the hem of Sam’s shirt up.  “That means I want you to be a part of this letter.”  He pressed a kiss to Sam’s chest and hummed quietly.  “Trust me,” he added.

 

Sam’s heart flipped over in his chest and he nodded.  “All right.  Just no, uh…”

 

Gabriel laughed and grinned up at Sam.  “Don’t worry, I’ll save those for my personal file.”

 

Sam groaned and stared at the ceiling before he pulled his shirt up and off. 

 

Gabriel leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sam’s heart, trailing his hands down Sam’s waist and to his belt buckle.  “You do know that this is going to involve us eventually having sex here, right?”

 

“I don’t have lube,” Sam shot back. 

 

“I don’t need lube to jerk you off, or suck you off, depending on your mood,” Gabriel said, undoing the button on Sam’s jeans.  “That’ll be later though.” 

 

Sam grunted and reminded himself that Gabriel wanted to do something to do with photography and he needed to make sure that he did it.  “So what are we doing?” 

 

Gabriel paused and gave Sam’s pants a firm yank.  “I should have thought this was obvious.” 

 

Sam grinned and leaned down to kiss Gabriel, mostly because he could, and because Gabriel’s face was already tilted up and waiting for him.  “I meant besides the getting naked.  You said something about a love letter?” 

 

Gabriel hummed as Sam pulled back from the kiss and he swayed in closer, leaning against Sam’s chest with a smile.  “Yeah,” he whispered, giving Sam’s pants another tug until they pooled down around his ankles.  “Your photos.  Our story.  Our big middle finger to the industry.”

 

“Our story?” Sam asked, raising both of his eyebrows. 

 

Gabriel waved a hand and walked over to the camera, peeking at the screen.  “Does this mean I get to peek at the photos now?” 

 

“Absolutely not!” Sam protested, walking over to the camera, cradling it carefully away from Gabriel.  “No camera for you.” 

 

Gabriel pouted.  “I bet I can make you give it up with a blowjob.”

 

Sam smirked back at Gabriel.  “Wanna bet?” 

 

~!~

 

“Gabriel Novak!” Meg hollered, walking in the door. 

 

Gabriel rolled over and looked at Sam, who was blinking blearily.  “You get used to it.” 

 

“She’s not going to go away, is she?” 

 

A loud banging came on their bedroom door and Gabriel sighed.  “Nope.” 

 

“I know you’re both in there, Gabriel, why didn’t you fucking _warn_ me!”

 

Gabriel snickered and leaned in to kiss Sam.  After a few seconds, he pulled away and shouted back.  “Where’s the fun in that?” 

 

Meg threw up her hands and stalked away from the door.  “We’re going out to breakfast with Charlie in an hour, be ready!” she ordered. 

 

A little over an hour later, Sam walked out of the bedroom and picked up the magazines that Meg had left on the table.

 

**_Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester - Power Couple!_ **

****

**_A Match Made in Heaven - See Fashion’s Hottest New Model/Photographer Pair_ **

****

**_Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester Bare All_ **

 

The last one made Sam snort and he looked up to find Meg staring at him with her eyebrows raised.  “What’s that look for?”  He looked back down at the magazine, of the picture where he and Gabriel were mimicking the now-viral nude photoshoot, except they were holding hands and looking at each other. 

 

“You might win a record for quickest reputation turn around in fashion history,” Meg drawled, propping her chin in her hand.  “Are you two officially back?” 

 

Sam shrugged.  “I’ll shoot anything that involves you or Gabriel and a handful of others.  Gabriel will only work with me, according to him, and anyone that hires me.” 

 

Meg let out a low whistle.  “On your own terms, huh?”    
  


Sam looked up when Gabriel walked out of the shower, clad in his plaid robe, which nearly dragged on the damn floor.  The hotel room shower seemed years ago, but even still, he couldn’t stop the visceral reaction his body had to the sight of Gabriel like that.  “Yeah,” he responded, grinning when Gabriel walked over.  He pushed the magazines towards Gabriel.  “New round of covers.” 

  
Gabriel picked up one of the magazines and promptly sat down in Sam’s lap, opening one of them.  “Damn you look unfairly hot.”  

  
Sam snickered and smiled.  

  
“What, you do!” Gabriel said, looking up at Meg.  “Don’t you think so?” 

  
Meg watched the two of them, unable to keep from smiling.  “Absolutely.”  

  
Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist and nuzzled into his neck with a happy noise as he read the article over Gabriel’s shoulder.  “We’ll have to put you in a sundress next time,” he offered as Gabriel flipped a page.

 

Gabriel snorted and leaned back against Sam.  “They’d fucking riot.” 

 

Sam glanced over at Meg, who was still smiling at the both of them.  “Meg?” 

 

Meg smirked.  “I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided, since I made all of you wait SO long, that I'd toss the last few chapters on here!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
